Gray Family Love
by SweetFlowerChild370
Summary: The sequel to Holiday Love. Mitchie and Shane are new parents. Story follows them just days after their new daughter's birth, and through their lives.
1. Kaylee Alexandra Gray

Gray Family Love

6 Months later . . .

Gray Household, June 24, 2014

Shane Gray awoke with a start. Upon hearing his and Mitchie's daughter, Kaylee Alexandra Gray, crying in her bassinet beside their bed. Kaylee was a small but beautiful child. She had her father's hair, and from what Shane and Mitchie could tell, she had her mother's eyes. At birth she weighed 7 lbs 11 oz, and was very healthy. But at 3 days old, she had her father's good set of pipes, which constantly woke Shane up every 3 hours.

"What's the matter baby girl? Are you hungry?" Shane asked his new daughter. He leaned into the bassinet, picked her up and started to sing quietly to her, so as to avoid waking his wife.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. _

_(Chorus)  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. _

_How long will I be waiting,  
To become a better man?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. _

"You know, singing that to our daughter may put her to sleep, but it tends to wake up your wife" Mitchie said from her sitting position on the bed, still looking half asleep.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you" Shane said as he leaned onto the bed giving Mitchie a small hug, Kaylee still in his arms, and tenderly kissed his wife on the lips. He pulled away carefully, as Mitchie was still in pain from the birth.

"Is she asleep yet?" she asked her husband. Shane shook his head, and gently passed their daughter to her mother.

"I think it is so amazing, Shane, how much she looks just like the both of us" Mitchie said about 10 minutes later. Shane nodded his head, and smiled at Mitchie. They just gazed at Kaylee as she slept.

"Well, she's back to sleep. Why don't we just place her in between us?" Shane asked. The baby was asleep in her mother's arms, and Mitchie was carefully trying to lay her in between Shane and herself, without waking Kaylee.

"What about, you, me and Kaylee go visit Nate, Caitlyn, Jessica, and Jason, Sarah and Hannah later? Maybe for dinner or something?" Mitchie asked. Nate and Caitlyn had a 7 month old daughter named Jessica, and Jason and his wife Sarah had a 2 month old daughter named Hannah.

"Sounds like a good plan, but we should get back to sleep before miss Kaylee wakes us up again. It's only 4 a.m., baby, we can talk later, okay?" Shane asked, before yawning, signaling his desire for sleep.

"Okay babe. Good night. I love you" Mitchie said, before getting comfy between the sheets.

"I love you, too Mitch. Always and Forever" Shane said, before letting sleep consume him.

_Next Chapter: Shane and Mitchie plan out their day_


	2. The Gray's

**The Gray's**

**9:55 a.m. June 25, 2014**

"Shane, wake up honey, breakfast is ready" Mitchie said to Shane. She had gotten up at 8:30 because Kaylee was hungry.

"Yeah, mhmm, I'm getting up babe" Shane said as he was still very tired. Mitchie kept poking him, and eventually had to resort to tickling him.

"Mict-chie, stop, please. Mitch, st-op" Shane was laughing so hard he had tears pouring out of his eyes. "Baby, please stop, I'm up, okay?" he begged.

Mitchie just sat there and laughed at his appearance, which consisted of bed head, bags under his eyes, slight morning breath, and he was wearing only his boxers. Of course she stopped to stare at his tanned, muscular abs.

"What, you still admiring the pecks babe?" he teased. He started laughing again as she blushed.

"Amazing how you can still do that, Shane. Make me blush, even after 8 years together" she muttered.

"Yeah, 8 years later with a new baby, Mitch. And you still look as beautiful as ever, sweetie" Shane said as Mitchie looked down, feeling low.

Shane must have sensed her discomfort, because the next thing Mitchie knew, she was sitting in Shane's lap.

"Oh, babe. You just had a baby 4 days ago. You are still in physical pain, so it's okay to not feel absolutely great. To me, you are always going to be beautiful and sexy, okay?" Shane asked as Mitchie rested her head on his shoulder.

Mitchie smiled as she was about to kiss her husband when their daughter started to cry fom her bassinet in the kitchen.

"Well, let's go, Shane. Parenthood calls" Mitchie said as she grabbed Shane's hand and they walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey there my little princess" Shane said as they entered the kitchen, and Shane picked up Kaylee. She smiled at Shane.

"Well, she is definitely going to be a daddy's little girl, hun" Mitchie said as Shane passed the baby to Mitchie to be fed. She slowly pulled down her tank-top, unhookingher bra, and gently sitting down in the chair to feed Kaylee.

She placed Kaylee up to her breast, and let the baby latch onto her. "OW, Shane it still hurts!?" Mitchie cried as she unhooked Kaylee, and massaged her breast before re-latching her daughter.

"Are you okay, babe?" Shane asked as the phone rang. Mitchie just nodded.

"Yeah, she's right here, hang on" Shane said before passing the phone to her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitch, it's Caitlyn, how's little Kaylee doing?"

"She's good, uh, latched on to me right now"

"Oh, how is that working out?"

"Not that bad, I had to unlatch her, then re-latch again"

"Hurt that bad, huh?"

"Yeah" Mitchie replied. Then Kaylee unlatched, and started to cry.

"Sounds like you are needed in the motherhood department, Mitch" Cait said and started to giggle.

"Yeah, I'll call you later, okay Cait, maybe when Kay goes to sleep"

"Sure, bye mommy" Caitlyn laughed before hanging up.

"Shane, why don't we have our parents over for dinner, and cancel the idea of visiting Jason and them?" Mitchie suggested. Shane nodded and agreed.

Personally, he didn't want to leave the house. Mitchie was in nothing but pajama pants, a tank top and her nursing bra, while Shane was in a muscle shirt and pajama bottoms. In truth, Mitchie still had a small belly, and that was part of the reason why she felt self-conscious. But to Shane she would always be beautiful.

_Next Chapter: Kaylee turns 3 months old . . ._


	3. Bad News

Bad News

3 Months Later . . .

Lava Recording Studio, September 2014

Mitchie and Caitlyn were sitting in the recording studio, recording some of Mitchie's new songs for her 3rd album, which had yet to be labeled.

Mitchie had just finished recording her song Get Back. She let out a big breth she has been holding in, for one reason or another.

"Okay Mitch, that was amazing. Why don't we call it a day, and you can bring Kaylee in with you tomorrow?" Caitlyn said over the intercom.

"Okay Cait, sounds good. You haven't seen her in a month. She is getting so big now" Mitchie gushed. She found herself doing a lot of gushing lately.

"Oh, sorry I'm gushing again!" she sighed overdramatically.

At this, Caitlyn started laughing at her. "Oh, Mitch. She's your little girl, it's normal to gush. Heck Jess is 10 months old, and I still gush about her. It's kind of like a mom's contagious disease" she finished. Mitchie just blinked.

"Wow. That was deep. Anyway, can I get home now? I want to pick up Kaylee from my parent's house, and get dinner started. I see you tomorrow?" Mitchie asked.

"You bet, and don't forget to bring Kay in tomorrow. Bye Mitch" Caitlyn said before giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah, later" she said, and turned to leave.

Mitchie was just approaching her car when her cell phone rang. Shane the caller ID said. She answered it while trying to unlock her door at the same time.

"Hi babe" she answered

"Hey, where are you" Shane said. Something seemed off with his voice.

"Shane, what's wrong?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, are you on your way to get Kaylee? Because we need to talk as soon as you get home. I'm already here, and your mom made food, so you don't have to cook tonight" Shane said.

"Yeah, I am going to get her right now. But, baby, what is wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" she asked him.

She heard Shane take a long sigh before answering her. "I know babe. I had a bad day, but can we talk when you get here?" he asked.

"Yeah okay. Wait a minute. You got food from my mom, but how?" she asked, as she turned onto her mom's street.

"She dropped it off while you were at the studio. Your dad said that Kay was asleep, and that moving her around would wake her up, so they left her asleep" Shane answered.

"Okay, well I'm at my mom's now, so I'll see you in 10 minutes. Love you" she said.

"Love you too" Shane said before hanging up. Mitchie go out of her car, and walked p to the door, walking in.

"Mom, dad? I'm here" Mitchie called out. A minute later Steve walked out of the laundry room.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day at the studio?" Steve asked, giving his 24 year-old daughter a hug, and a kiss on the head.

"It was good, long but good. I missed my baby girl all day. How was she?" Mitchie asked, as she sat on the couch.

"She was good. She was coughing a bit, so she might be coming down with a cold, Mitch. Maybe take her to the doctor in a couple days if she's not better" her dad said.

A couple seconds later, cooing and gurgling could be heard on the baby monitor. Mitchie smiled as she headed upstairs to her former bedroom to retrieve her daughter.

"Hello baby girl" Mitchie cooed, as Kaylee smiled at her mother. "Did you miss me today? Because I sure missed you. Yes I did. Are you ready to go and see daddy now?" she asked her little angel.

"Oh, hi sweetie. I thought I heard you come in. She was an angel today, but she's got a bit of a cough, so" Connie started to say, but was cut off by Mitchie.

"Yeah, dad told me mom. Thanks so much for watching her today. I'm going to take her with me tomorrow. Cait hasn't seen her in a month" Mitchie thanked her mom, and gave her a hug.

"Okay, well take care sweetie. Tell Shane we love and miss him dearly, okay? And call us anytime" Connie said as she gave her granddaughter a kiss, and kissed her daughter's head.

"Bye mom, bye daddy, I love you both" Mitchie said as she carried Kaylee out to the car, and buckled he into her seatbelt.

Ten minutes later Mitchie pulled into her driveway, and turn the car off. Opening the back door, she unbuckled Kaylee's seatbelt, and carried her into the house.

"Shane, baby we're home" Mitchie called out.

"In the kitchen" she heard Shane shout back to her.

Taking off hers and Kaylee's coats, she hung them on the coat rack, before picking up a smiling Kaylee, and started to tickle her. Of course the baby began to giggle.

"Hey princess" Shane greeted as he lifted Kay out of his wife's arms, and kissed her head.

"Hey babe" he said a second later, and greeted Mitchie with a soft but passionate kiss.

"Shane, I love you. Honey, what is going on?" she asked, getting strait to the point.

"My dad died today, Mitch. He had a heart attack this afternoon, and it was so severe, the doctors didn't think he would pull through" Shane said, with tears in his eyes.


	4. Why?

Hey guys, I am so sorry. I've been sick, and my teachers are complete jerks. I will try to be more sufficient when I update, okay?? Again, I am sorry. Here is chapter 4!!! Enjoy?!?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – Why?

Last Time on Gray Family Love:

"_Hey babe" he said a second later, and greeted Mitchie with a soft but passionate kiss._

"_Shane, I love you. Honey, what is going on?" she asked, getting strait to the point._

"_My dad died today, Mitch. He had a heart attack this afternoon, and it was so severe, the doctors didn't think he would pull through" Shane said, with tears in his eyes._

Mitchie just stood there. Her father in-law, Dan Gray, was gone. She tried to speak, but no words came out. Instead she moved forward and hugged her husband, both of them crying.

"Shane, I am so sorry. I – I don't know what to say sweetheart" Mitchie said into his ear.

Shane just continued to cry and hug her tight. At this point, Mitchie was relieved that Shane had put Kaylee in her high chair, or they would have a problem.

They were brought out of their trance by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it, okay?" she asked Shane. He nodded.

"H-Hello?" she asked into the receiver.

"Hey Mitch, it's Nate, can I talk to Shane?" Nate asked her. Mitchie looked at Shane, and mouthed "Nate". He shook his head 'no'.

"Nate, he doesn't really want to chat right now, um, can he call you back?" she asked.

"Not really, Michelle, it's important, and I need to speak with him. NOW" Nate said, getting angry, which was quite unusual.

"Nate, his father just died, and do not call me Michelle. Goodbye" she said and hung up the phone.

She returned to the kitchen table, and pulled Kay onto her lap. Why was Nate so angry? He had no right to yell at Mitchie like he did.

"What was that all about?" Shane asked. His voice was raw from crying so much, and it was also shaky.

"Nate was being rude and saying that he needed to talk to you, NOW, and he started yelling at me. He called me Michelle!" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Nobody calls you Michelle except your parents, babe. He shouldn't have yelled at you. That's not right." He said, and grabbed Kaylee. She smiled a big smile somewhat similar to her mothers, the moment Shane picked her up. Just one smile from Mitchie or Kaylee could melt Shane's heart.

"Isn't it amazing how every time we pick her up, she just lights up the room?" Mitchie asked her husband and they leaned in for a kiss. Kaylee caught on, because she started to squeal before her mom and dad even kissed. They looked down at her and laughed.

"Don't worry baby girl, we know you're there. We love you too, sweetie." Mitchie said. They both leaned down and kissed her forehead. The small baby seemed satisfied, as she smiled and then started to drift off to sleep in Shane's arms.

"Let's go put her down for the night, come on babe" Shane said to his wife. She nodded, and followed her husband and daughter to Kaylee's room. After changing her into one of her sleepers, Shane gently laid her down into her crib, and pulled a thin blanket over her.

"Goodnight my little princess. I love you" Mitchie said as she leaned down to kiss her baby girl.

Next, Shane leaned down and kissed her little forehead. He smiled his mega-watt smile, and said goodnight. "Love you so much baby girl."

They walked to their room, after turning on the baby monitor, and got ready for bed. "Honey, we should call my mom in the room. Maybe, if your okay with it she could stay with us for a while?"

"Maybe we should. Her and your dad shared a good 35 years, Shane. It sounds like a good idea" she said as they crawled into bed. She snuggled into Shane's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "It'll be okay Shane. I'm here for you, okay?" Mitchie said to her husband.

"I know Mitch, but it, it's just so hard. Dad loved Kaylee and you. You two were his girls, and you meant everything to him. He always called me the "Apple of his Eye." I'll just eally miss him. He was a good man" he finished, before drifting off to sleep.

**12:23 a.m.**

Mitchie was awoken by Kaylee crying. Without waking Shane, she crawled out of bed to see what was wrong with her daughter. When she walked into Kaylee's room, Kaylee was practically screaming. Mitchie gently picked her up, and started to rock her.

"What's wrong Kay? Go to sleep hun, nothing is stopping you" she said calmly and gently. It was no use, as Kaylee was still screaming. Mitchie decided to walk around the nursery and sing to her. Again, nothing.

**3:41 a.m.**

Mitchie was at her wits end. Kaylee would not stop crying and Mitchie was in tears. She tried feeding Kaylee, burping her, singing, rocking, rubbing her back, swaying on the spot, and walked around the whole house!

At this point in time, Shane had finally gotten up to see what was wrong. As he walked into the nursery, he saw Mitchie crying, and a wailing Kaylee.

"Mitch, did you try feeding her or anything?" Shane gently asked.

"Shane I have tried everything in the book. She has been crying for three hours, non-stop. And I am beyond exhausted here. I am at my wits end with her, please take her." Mitchie cried.

"Okay, go get some sleep babe. Close her door and our bedroom door so she doesn't keep you awake" he said, as Mitchie nodded, kissed him, and went to go get some much needed sleep.

**Shane's POV**

**5:27 a.m.**

It's been almost 2 hours since Mitch went to sleep. Something is seriously wrong with my daughter. I had an idea. With Kaylee still crying in my arms, I went to the office, just beside our bedroom, and logged onto the computer.

I typed in "Babies that don't stop crying", and some results came up. The one that caught my eye was the said "Colic Babies, and How to Care for Them." I clicked on that site, and was relieved when they had a whole bunch of ways to help the baby.

As willingly as possible, I began to test each idea. The first one said to place a warm bottle on the baby's stomach. I got up, walked down to the kitchen, and got a baby bottle out. I filled it with warm, but not too hot water, and placed it on Kay's stomach.

The crying stopped, and she looked directly at me, as if thanking me for the warm water bottle. I gave her a kiss on the head and just walked around the house, the bottle still on her little stomach. She seemed like she was calming down.

Then the phone rang, causing Kaylee to start crying . . . again!

UGH, "Hello?" I asked genuinely pissed off.

"Shane, it's mom, how are you doing today sweetie?" my mom asked. I had to smile a little, even though my kid was still balling her eyes out.

"Not good. Kay has colic, Mitch was up for 3 hours with her, and in general, Kay has been screaming for 5 ½ hours. I stuck a warm water bottle on her stomach, but when the phone rang she started crying again" I said in 2 short breaths.

"Oh, Shane I am so sorry. I didn't know she was so upset. Are you coming to visit today?" she asked me. I then remembered what Mitchie and I were going to ask her.

"Hey mom, Mitch and I were talking last night, and we want you to come and stay with us. Mitchie is really happy about it, and you can see Kay everyday" I said to my mom.

"I don't know Shane, I'll have to think about it. I don't want to impose on you and Mitchie's lives" she said sadly.

"Mom, you are my mother and Kay's grandmother. She lights up every time she sees you. You are more than welcome here, and Mitchie loves to see you" I said to her.

"Okay, let me pack my things and maybe you, Nate and Jason could help me move everything tomorrow or the next day. That sound good?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, it does. Okay, love you mommy. See you tomorrow." I said then hung up. Kay was dead asleep in my arms, and it was now 6:10 in the morning. I turned off the kitchen lights, brought Kay back to the nursery, and went into mine and Mitchie's room for more sleep. I doubt Mitch will go to the studio today.

**A/N: Okay, kind of a cliffy. Why was Nate so mad?? **

**Next chapter: Shane's mom moves in, but will Shane find out what is bothering Nate??**


	5. Mood Swings

Gray Family Love Chapter 5

Mood Swings

It was 3 in the afternoon, when Mitchie decided to get up. Shane had called Caitlyn and explained what happened during the night with Kaylee. Caitlyn, being a mom had completely understood, and told Shane to let Mitchie sleep.

"Shane?" Mitchie called for him. She got out of bed and went to check on Kaylee. The baby was fast asleep, and Mitchie sighed in relief. She developed a kller headache after what Kaylee had put her through for 3 hours straight.

"Hey, did you call me?" Shane asked. He was standing in the doorway, and was breathing quite rapidly. His clothes were all sweaty as well.

"Where were you? And why are you out of breath and sweaty?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Helping my mom pack some things up. I just walked into the house when you called me. So what's up?" he asked, as Mitchie kissed his cheek.

"I just woke up. I'm going to head to the studio. Could you get Kay ready for me?" she asked. Shane just shook his head at her.

"Shane, I have lots of work to do on my album, which only has 4 songs recorded! I need 8 more songs, and I want to get at least 2 or 3 done today, so please get the baby ready!?" she started to yell.

"Mitch, I called Cait and told her that you were up for 3 hours with a colic baby. She said you can come in tomorrow, but for right now, you need your rest. I will take care of Kaylee, okay baby?" he asked before kissing her.

That did not satisfy Mitchie however. "You did WHAT?!" she yelled.

"I, your husband, called your best friend and told her that you were at your wits end with a screeching baby, and that you would more than likely not be in the studio today. And don't yell at me, please and thank-you since you already woke the baby up" he said, looking at Kaylee's crib and seeing her awake, and moving around.

"Well, guess what Shane Adam Gray! You had no right to do that!! I have the ability to pick up a damn telephone, and call my best friend and producer, when I feel unfit to record a damn song or two!?" she screeched. That was all it took to send Shane over the edge.

"Well forgive me, _Michelle Theresa Gray_, for giving a damn and caring about you and our child!? What the hell is your problem Michelle? You wake up from 10 hours of perfect beauty sleep, and decide that you are going to have a bitching contest with your husband? That is low, Mitchie. Why are you acting so rash with me? I do you a favor, like I do all the time, and you flip on me!? So, until you figure out what your problem is with me, I will be at Jason's house. I love you Mitch. Just remember that, okay?" he said, and with that, he went into their bedroom, grabbed enough clothes for a week, and left.

Mitchie just stood in their daughters bedroom, tears falling freely down her face. Why had she flipped? Shane had tried to help her out by giving her a day off, and she had gone and bitched in his face. She continued to cry, before going over to the phone, and dialing her mom.

"Hello?" her mom asked.

"Mom it's me. Can you do me a favor please?" she asked, still crying.

"Sure sweetie, what do you need?" Connie asked in a calming voice, calming Mitchie down instantly.

"Can you take Kay for the week? Shane and I got into a little quarrel, and the baby kept me up half the night. I don't fully have enough patience to deal with her right now. Please mom?" Mitchie asked, clearly desperate. Connie took a few minutes to respond.

"Mitchie, I will take the baby for the week, but I have a feeling that it's coming back. Go to the doctor tomorrow, and tell them exactly what happened with Shane. Then go to your Psychiatrist. I will make the appointment tonight before I pick Kaylee up. Okay?" Connie asked Mitchie.

"Can it really come back mom?" she asked, genuinely worried for her daughter.

"It can Mitch, and it could show up in Kaylee when she gets older, so make an appointment for the Pediatrician, and have them take a look at her. Pray to God that it doesn't show up, Mitchie. I'll be over in 30 minutes, okay?"

"Okay. I will call the doctors you listed right now. Love you mom" Mitchie said, a smile on her face.

"Love you too Mitchie. Bye" her mom said and hung up. Mitchie hung up, then pressed the talk button on the phone, and started to pack Kaylee's clothes. She didn't hear the front door open, and was oblivious to the person in the hallway.

"Yes, I would like to make an appointment for Dr. Jennings, for tomorrow at 11 a.m. please? Mitchie Gray. Uh, I have been having some control issues lately, and I just ad a baby 3 months ago. Well, my mother believes that because of my history, it could strike again. Yes. Well another concern is that it could show up in my daughter when she gets older. Yes, okay. Okay thanks, see you then bye now" she said.

"Mitch, who was that?" Shane asked her. She sighed before facing him. His eyes were full of concern.

"My Psychiatrist. My mom thinks it's back, and that it could affect Kay in the future. I am so sorry I yelled at you. Shane something is different with me, and I don't know what. You don't have to go to Jason's if you don't want to. My mom is coming to take Kay for the week, since I have so little patience for her right now" she finished off.

Shane stood there, and after a few minutes, pulled her into a hug. Mitchie hugged him back and they stood there for God knows how long.

"I'm gonna finish packing for Kay, and then we can make dinner or something, okay?" she asked him.

"I'll order in. Chinese, Thai, or pizza?" he asked. He was quite surprised by the answer he got.

"Just order all 3, we can pig out in our pajamas, watch horror movies, and have incredible make up sex" she suggested. Shane perked up an eyebrow and stared at her wide eyed.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my wife?" he asked, before they busted out laughing.

At that moment Connie showed up, and Kaylee was in her car seat, buckled up, and ready to go.

"Bye baby, be good for Grandma and Grandpa, okay?" Shane asked his 3 month old daughter. Mitchie just laughed at him.

"Babe, she can't talk yet. Silly" she said, kissing his cheek. Connie took that moment to give Mitchie a questioning look.

"I called the Psychiatrist, and I have an appointment for 11 tomorrow. Did you call my doctor and the Pediatrician?" Mitchie asked her mom.

"Yes I did. You have to bring the baby to her doctor on Monday, and your appointment is on Tuesday, at 12:30. Kay's is at 4:15, okay hun?" she asked her daughter.

"Okay bye sweetie, I love you" Mitchie said and kissed her daughter's head.

After Shane and Mitchie each gave Connie a hug, they said their goodbyes, and closed the door.

"Hmm, food will be here in a good hour. I am all hot and sweaty, and you have the new mommy look. Whatever shall we do?" Shane asked, while putting on his thinking face.

He smirked with an evil glint in his eye. Before Mitchie could respond, he had picked her up, flung her over shoulder and smacked her butt. He carried her up the stairs where they did some things I will fail to mention.

**A/N: Oh boy! Mitchie has something going on, and why is she worried about Kaylee? **

**Next Chapter: The dreaded Doctors' Appointments.**


	6. Good and Bad News

**Hey guys! So you will find out what is wrong with Mitchie. Nothing is wrong with Kaylee (as of yet), but Mitchie wants to take precautions. Also, this is an extremely sad chapter. I was watching the episode of Grey's Anatomy where George's dad dies. I was crying when I wrote Mitchie's doctor's appointment. Please do not hate me!!**

Gray Family Love Chapter 6

Good and Bad News

**Monday, 12 p.m.**

It was now one of the days that Mitchie was dreading: Taking Kaylee to the doctor. Shane would be coming with her, since she would need his help to hold Kaylee down while the doctor injected a needle into her daughter's arm.

"Mitchie, we need to go. You cannot back out of an appointment as important as this. Com on it's going to be fine" Shane said while holding Kaylee in her carrier.

"Shane, I don't want to find out if she has a good chance of getting it. You can take her, uhm, I'll stay here. Yeah, ya know, uh the house is . . . . extremely messy" she squeaked. Shane stood there looking at her with a 'you have got to be joking' look.

"Mitchie, her levels have been good so far. There has been no signs. You on the other hand, are starting to show signs of it again. Let's go before we're late." Shane said. Mitchie nodded, and they got into the car and left.

After a silent drive to the hospital, Shane and Mitchie were told to bring Kaylee back. After taking Kaylee out of her car seat, Dr. Colburn walked in.

"Hello Mitchie and Shane. Is this Kaylee?" she asked politely.

"Yes it is. Our pride and joy" Mitchie answered.

"Okay Mitchie, so you want to find out if your Hypoglycemia can be passed down to Kaylee as an infant or later during life, is that correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, that is correct" she answered. Kaylee looked up at Mitchie, who was holding her daughter in her arms. The poor little girl looked scared to death.

"Mitchie, when were you diagnosed with Hypoglycemia?" Dr. Colburn asked.

"I was 17" she replied.

"Okay, when is Kaylee's date of birth?" she asked again.

"June 21, 2014, at Boston Memorial Hospital" Shane answered. Mitchie gave a small smile at him.

"Okay now my least favorite part of my job. Lay her on the exam table, and both of you hold an arm and leg down. I need to give her 3 needles." The doctor said, before giving them a sad smile.

"Th-three needles? Why three? She is only 3 months old!?!" Mitchie asked as tears fell from her eyes. Her baby girl was getting 3 needles, and was going to scream louder than anything.

"Okay, let's get this over with, okay guys? I hate injecting babies with needles but unfortunately it is my job. Here goes needle #1" she said, as she stuck the needle into Kaylee's arm. As predicted, the little girl screamed with everything she had.

"Shane, make her laugh or something, just stop her from crying, please?" Mitchie cried hard. Shane couldn't speak. His eyes were trained on his poor daughter who was beyond helpless.

"Kay, look at daddy, sweetheart, look at daddy. I'm right here baby, it's okay sweetie, I am right here. It's almost done baby girl, it'll be okay. Just look at daddy, princess, okay?" he asked. Miraculously, she calmed down and started to smile at the sound of her father's voice.

"Okay the three needles are done. You can cuddle her all you want now" Dr. Colburn said, as Shane and Mitchie released their grips on their daughter.

Shane was the first to pick her up, and Mitchie was kissing Kaylee's black hair. "It's okay baby, it's okay. Mommy and daddy are here" Shane kept repeating as Kaylee rested her head against Shane's shoulder and soon fell asleep.

"Okay I will call you about the results next Monday, okay you two" the doctor said warmly.

"Okay, thanks. As much as I hated putting her through that, I would rather have her safe, and take care of knowing that she has it, then wondering if she did or not" Mitchie said, as they turned to leave.

She grabbed the car seat while Shane carried a sleeping Kaylee. All was still in the air but at least technology was getting them somewhere. Now Mitchie had one less appointment to worry about.

**Tuesday, 4 p.m.**

Today was Mitchie's appointment at her doctor's, and she was visibly flipping out.

"Mitch, chill. It might be nothing, okay, so just breath a bit" Shane said. She had been jumpy all day, and a couple times sick to her stomach.

Shane was going with her to the doctor's, and Kaylee was with his mom. The funeral for his dad was the upcoming Friday, and Shane was not looking forward to it.

"Michelle Gray" the nurse called. Shane chuckled as Mitchie death gripped his hand. She _hated _being called Michelle.

"Okay, we're going to need a urine sample, so if you could go to the washroom, we might be able to detect what is wrong a little faster" Sarah, the nurse said to her.

5 minutes later, Mitchie was back with Shane awaiting the doctor. Finally, Dr. Jennings arrived.

"Hello Mitchie how are you today?" he asked. Mitchie sighed, since she had an amazing doctor, and gave him a small smile.

"I am pretty good. Except that I have not been myself lately" she answered truthfully.

"Yes, you mentioned that. Do you have any symptoms that you can tell me about?" he asked, typing on his computer.

"Well I've had nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, mood swings, short menstrual flow, or sometimes no period at all. Also some pelvic pains" she answered and grabbed Shane's hand, and squeezed it tightly.

Dr. Jennings looked at his computer for a few minutes, and the took a long sigh, before looking at Mitchie and Shane.

"I am sorry Mitchie, but based on your urine sample, and the blood sample from last week, you have endometriosis" he said, not looking at her or Shane.

That whole sentence had brought her whole world crashing down. She started tearing up, as did Shane.

"How long have I had it for? And is it possible for me to have another baby within the next couple years? I mean I am only 24 years-old!!" Mitchie said, awaiting her answer.

"Mitchie, you do still have a chance of having another baby, but it is under 25%. You got lucky with Kaylee. You may get pregnant, but you could miscarry before you find out. Mitchie, I am so so so sorry. This is a part of my job that I strongly dislike" he said with tears in his eyes.

He had been Mitchie's doctor since she was a baby. He was theone to tell her she was pregnant, that she was having a daughter. He had seen her face when she found out she was pregnant. That signature smile that could light up a city. Her smile was now replaced by dark, emotionless eyes, tears free falling. Shane was no better. He was hugging herso tightly, she would probably break if he let go.

"Mitch we need to go" Shane said, his voice full of emotion.

"This was not supposed to happen, Dr. J. Endometriosis can be removed can it not?" Mitchie asked. She was not going to get her hopes up, but asking couldn't hurt.

"Yes, and it is successful, but not always. We could attempt it but it is risky Mitchie. Please talk to Shane before you decide" he said, and walked away.

She grabbed Shane's hand, and walked out of the doctor's office. They stopped at the car, and hugged. Time was non-existent. They needed to grieve, and they didn't care where they were. They could be on Mars and not care who was watching. As long as they had each other.

**A/N: Sorry it was so sad. But Kaylee is so far okay. Endometriosis, for those who are unsure, is basically when you cannot have anymore children. Mitchie has under a 25% chance of having a baby. She may be able to become pregnant, but she could lose it faster than counting to 10.**


	7. The Truth Hurts

Gray Family Love Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so some of you are confused as to what Hypoglycemia is. Hypoglycemia is low blood sugar. It is very similar to diabetes, except that it is not as extreme. I hope you'll forgive me for not updating. I am moving back home next week, so I have been packing and studying A LOT!!! Since you are all very patient, I will give you an extra couple chapters to read, and then I will update after my final 3 exams, okay?? Enjoy, readers!!!**

The Truth Hurts

**1 Week Later . . . **

It was a week after the good and bad news days. Kaylee's doctor was supposed to call this morning. If there was one person who was more on edge, it was Mitchie. She and Shane had practically been at each other's throats. Shane had tried to sympathize for her, but only got "you have no fucking clue, Shane. So just drop it" as an answer. He had been a little distant from Mitchie, but it was only to give her her personal space.

"Mitchie, phone's for you" Shane said as he handed her the phone, not making eye contact.

"Thanks" she said. She gently took the phone, and sat down on the couch, Shane right beside her.

"Hello, Dr. Colburn" she said as politely as possible.

"Hello Mrs. Gray, how is the little one doing?" she asked.

"Good, she's at her grandparents. Are the results in?" she asked. She didn't mean to be rude, but she did not want to beat around the bush with social talk.

"Well, the results clearly showed that she has a 90% chance of getting it when she is older. It is curable, as you may already know, but there is the odd chance that she could have it for life" the doctor finished.

Mitchie sighed a small breath. First she can't bear any more babies, then her daughter may have an incurable disease. What next? A fatal car accident will claim her husband?

"Okay, thanks very much doctor" she said and hung up. Shane was still next to her, rubbing her back. She slowly looked at him, as tears threatened to fall.

"She has a 90% chance of getting it. Our daughter will more than likely grow up with Hypoglycemia, and there is nothing we can do about it!" she cried, as Shane wrapped his arms around her.

"Mitch, we may have been fighting for the past week, and I'm sorry about all of it, but you have to understand that the three of us are a family, and families conquer issues like this all the time. You have to be positive and thoughtful that everything will turn out okay. Personally, I would rather see Kaylee with low blood sugar, then Hodgkin's Lymphoma (Cancer!)" Shane finished off.

Mitchie sat there in his arms, taking everything that he just said. He had made a good point. She agreed that she would rather see Kay with low blood sugar then cancer. She gave a loud sigh. She loved Shane and Kay so much. But why in the past few weeks had she been feeling guilty?

"Shane, I need to know something, and I need to know the truth, okay?" she asked firmly.

"Okay, ask away" he said, pulling out of their hug.

"Do you feel like I have partly ruined Kaylee's life, since I may have very well given her Hypoglycemia?" she asked. She was not crying, but on the inside she was breaking.

"Are you GOD DAMN SERIOUS!?!?! Mitchie, how could you think that? It is not your fault that you have low blood sugar, nor is it your fault that she may develop it at a later age! That's life, Mitchie! If life throws something your way, you face it, you deal with it, and you learn to live with it! You don't turn away thinking you are the one to blame! And knowing you, you will turn your back on Kaylee if she gets it. You will be tuning your back on her when she will need you the most! You are pretty much her only hope should it happen to her!!" Shane yelled at her.

He was standing in the center of the living room, looking at Mitchie, who was balling her eyes out, just staring at him. There was no doubt that Shane had made sense. She was blaming herself for something that was clearly not her fault. She was trying to block out the warnings that Kaylee could inherit hypoglycemia. She just wanted the perfect child. Heck, every parent did, and because Kay wasn't perfect, Mitchie was going to turn her back on her?

"Shane, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had started to disown her. I just always imagined having the perfect child. I love Kaylee and you both more than words can explain. I have no problem with accepting that she may inherit hypoglycemia in the future. As long as she is still a happy and healthy child, then that is good enough for me. But I would never ever want to disown my own daughter. Okay?" she asked.

She was shaking, and felt like she could lose her balance at any moment. Shane was sitting o the couch, with his head in his hands. This time, it was her turn to be the authoritative parent.

Shane was silent for a moment, before speaking up. "I know, Mitch. But you can't push her away because she's not perfect in your eyes, okay? She is our daughter. That is enough to make her as perfect as possible. She might be hypoglycemic, but it doesn't mean she can't live a happy and healthy life. Let's just try and give it to her, okay? And let's please stop arguing. It's making me feel old, and I'm only 27. Okay baby?" Shane asked. More like begged.

"Okay. Since we are still in our pajama's, why don't we just go back up to bed, watch movies and have a movie day? I could personally use more cuddles, and maybe more from my husband" Mitchie said as they shared a long awaited passionate kiss.

"Sounds good. Hey, can I ask you something?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"Yeah what about?" she answered.

"Do you, maybe, uh-uhm want to try for another baby? There might still be a chance honey. I personally think that we might get lucky" Shane said quietly. He didn't look at Mitchie, thinking he may have crushed her newly happy mood if he caught her eye.

"I am willing to give it a shot, babe. Remember, it may be curable too. Let's go" she said, as they hugged, and Shane scooped her up bridal style and carried her to their room. He shut the door to their bedroom, with his foot.

**A/N: Wow, lots of drama, huh guys? Just to clarify as to why Mitchie was diagnosed 3 months after giving birth: Endometriosis is common after a baby is born, as well as before pregnancy. It is somewhat rare, but can be cured by scraping the tissue off of the endometrium. **

**Next Chapter: Shane and Mitchie try for another baby.**


	8. Never Give Up

Gray Family Love Chapter 8

Never Give Up

**1 Month Later . . .**

It has been 4 roller coaster weeks. Kaylee was now 4 ½ months old. She had started laughing a couple weeks back, after Shane tickled her belly. Mitchie, of course had grabbed Kaylee's baby book, and recorded it under "baby's first laugh."

They were still trying for another baby, having decided to squeeze another one in, close in age to Kaylee. So far, Mitchie was not having luck. Her period was 2 weeks late, and she had been sick, but it had only been for 3 days. She was not getting her hopes up though.

Today, Nate and Caitlyn were coming to visit with Jessica, whose first birthday was in 2 weeks. Shane wrote himself a mental note to ask Nate why he had snapped at Mitchie.

"Shane, Nate and Caitlyn are here. Can you run up stairs and grab Kaylee for me?" Mitchie asked from the front foyer.

"Yeah, okay" he said. He climbed the stairs and walked into Kay's room. She was sitting up, and cooing to herself. Shane chuckled at the sight.

"Hey princess, what are you laughing at huh? You being a silly girl again?" he asked his little one. She looked at Shane and started to laugh again.

"Unca Shane!" Jessica yelled as she excitedly crawled towards her uncle. Shane squatted down to give her a hug with his left arm, since Kay was in his right arm.

"Hi sweetie, how are you? I hear somebody is turning 1 next week! Would that be you?" he asked his niece.

"Yeah, yeah, I turn 1" she said as she held up her whole hand. Shane just laughed at her.

"Come on Jess, let's go down stairs okay?" he said as he picked up Jess with his left arm, and balanced both girls in his arms. He slowly walked down the stairs.

"Hey Shane!" Caitlyn happily greeted him. After taking her daughter out of his arms, and passing her to her favorite aunt Mitchie, she gave him a hug.

"Hey Cait, it's good to see you again. Jess is getting so big!" he said as he watched Mitchie with his niece. Jess was playing with Mitchie's long hair, eventually starting to pull on it.

"Ouch, Jess, please don't pull my hair. OW!" Mitchie screamed, as Jess pulled harder and harder. Nate ran over and pulled her out of Mitchie's arms.

"I'm so sorry Mitch. She's never pulled hair before, since mine is always up. She might have pulled Nate's hair though" Caitlyn said, as Nate was helping Jess walk.

"Oh, Cait it's fine, it just surprised me that she could pull that hard, you know?" Mitchie said, as she slowly rubbed her head.

Shane walked over to where she was standing. Nate called their names.

"Guys check it out" he said. And with that, he let go of Jess. She was a little unsturdy, but she was walking . . . . on her own.

Caitlyn bent down and held out her arms. "Come on sweetheart. Look at you! Your walking, on your own" Caitlyn gushed. Jess finally made it to her mother's awaiting arms without falling. Caitlyn could not stop smiling, and was even crying happy tears.

"Aww, Jess, you took your first step!" Mitchie cooed. At that precise moment, Kaylee decided to cry.

"Hey Mitch, I think someone here is jealous" Shane said, as he handed Kaylee to her mother.

"Oh, sweetie mommy could never forget about you" Mitchie cooed to her baby girl, as she kissed her forehead, and Kaylee calmed down. When the crying had stopped, she laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Hey Nate, can I talk to you, man?" Shane asked. Nate stood up and followed Shane to the garage.

"What's up?" he asked Shane, when he was sure they were alone. Shane turned around to face him.

"When you called that time and I couldn't talk to you, why did you yell at Mitchie?" Shane asked Nate patiently.

"I'm sorry Shane. A lot of stuff has been going on with Caitlyn and I and I kind of just cracked. I didn't mean to yell" he said in a quiet voice. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"What kind of problems, Nate?" Shane asked.

"Caitlyn recently got promoted, and as a result she's barely been home. Jess said 'mama' when Cait wasn't there. Now her boss, Linda is assigning her to Boston, and she wants to go. But Lava, you and Mitchie, and Jason and his wife are all here. I don't want to go, and when I told Cait, she said how I was being inconsiderate of her feelings. She has been so stressed out she recently miscarried. That was the day I yelled at Mitchie" Nate finished, then sat on one of the lawn chairs in the garage.

"Nate, I'm sorry about what you're going through. I know it's not easy. Hell, Mitchie has endometriosis, man. She has under a 25% of having another baby. And Kaylee, well, my baby girl has a 90% chance of inheriting Mitchie's hypoglycemia. I can totally relate to what you are going through, alright? If you ever need to chat, call me up, alright man?" Shane asked, as he man hugged Nate.

Nate nodded. "Yeah, thanks Shane. I'm sorry about Mitchie and Kaylee. Hopefully things will work out for you guys" he said as Shane nodded.

"Nate you do owe Mitchie an apology though. She didn't know what she did wrong, so don't keep her guessing" Shane said as they walked into the house.

"Hey Mitch?" Nate asked Mitchie. She looked up from her conversation with Caitlyn and looked up at Nate.

"Yes Nate?" she asked, with a tiny edge in her voice.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry I yelled at you. Cait had a miscarriage that day and it ate away at me. So I'm sorry" Nate said.

Mitchie got up and hugged her friend. "It's okay Nate. I forgive you" she said.

"Oh and Mitch? I'm sorry about what you're going through okay?" Nate said. Mitchie just slowly nodded.

"Okay, well I for one, am starving so who wants pizza?" Shane asked. Everyone nodded, and Shane ordered in.

After talking about possibly more babies, and lots more of the bands upcoming album, Nate and Cait left around 10, since Jess and Kay were asleep, and everyone seemed to have a case of the contagious yawns, except for Mitchie and Shane. After they put Kaylee down for the night, they walked back to their room, where they did not go to sleep right away.

"I love you, Shane" Mitchie said breathlessly, as she snuggled into Shane's sweaty chest.

"I love you too babe. Get some rest, okay?" Shane answered his wife, as they both slowly started to drift off into a deep sleep.

Though neither of them knew just how much sleep Mitchie was really going to need, they would soon find out.

**A/N: Mwuhahaha, I am EVIL?!?! Somewhat of a cliffy, unless you are a good detective!! That was a less emotional chapter, and we figured out what was wrong with Nate!! Tragic, but everyone is slowly piecing their life back together!!! Yay!!**

**Next Chapter: Mitchie is sick and Shane is in Europe for the week!**


	9. Surprise!

Gray Family Love Chapter 9

Surprise!

**3 Weeks Later . . . (November 7, 2014)**

It was now the first week of November, and Mitchie's laughing little princess was now almost five months. She looked more like Shane then Mitchie at this point in time, but she had Mitchie's fun personality. Shane was away on a 2 month long tour with Nate and Jason. Jason's wife, Ashlee, was pregnant with their first child, and due in March. Nate and Caitlyn got the heads up on her second pregnancy 3 days before the tour kicked off. Mitchie had been sicker than usual, so she called Cait to watch Kaylee while se went to her doctor's appointment.

Caitlyn was not one for ringing doorbells and waiting outside in the cold. "Mitchie, you are going to be late for that appointment, so go. I know how to watch a five month old, since mine is a 1 year old" Caitlyn said, before Mitchie could even reply.

"Thanks Cait, I should be back in an hour. Maybe call Ash and have her come over for the night. We'll go out for lunch tomorrow!" she said as se was heading for the door.

"Okay, now get your ass to the doctors before you can't sit on it for a month" Caitlyn said, as her hormones got the best of her.

Mitchie raced to her car, got in turned it on, and drove off after buckling herself in. She was at the doctors office just as she was about to sit down and wait.

"Michelle Gray" the nurse called. Mitchie recognized her as Sarah, the nurse she saw when she was told about her infertility.

"Hi Sarah how are you?" Mitchie asked her. Sarah turned to look at Mitchie and smiled.

"Oh hello Mitch, it's good to see you again. How is the baby?" Sarah asked. She had been one of the nurses to help deliver Kaylee, back in June.

"Oh, she is good thanks. 5 months old now so she's getting big" Mitchie answered. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"That's good. Okay, now I need you to go into the bathroom and take these urine tests, okay? Just to make sure there's no protein in your urine" she said and handed Mitchie the urine cup and some glove to wear. **(A/N: I had a kidney scare last year where the doctors thought my kidney's were on dialysis and when I had to be tested they make you wear gloves!) **

When she was done she pulled off the gloves, and washed her hands. She opened the door and walked into her room again and handed the nurse the sample in a brown bag.

"Thanks Mitchie. Now if you just have a seat, and I'll run this through. When I come back, we'll do a blood test and the results should be no longer than 5 or so minutes. Sound like a plan?" Sarah asked.

"Yep it does" Mitchie answered. Sarah nodded her head and left the room. Mitchie decided to call Caitlyn and see how Kaylee was.

"Hello?" Caitlyn asked.

"Hey Cait, is Ashlee over there?" she asked. She heard Kaylee laughing in the background, along with Jess.

"Yep she got here about 10 minutes ago. She is tickling little Kaylee like crazy. How much longer do you think you'll be, Mitch?" Caitlyn asked.

"Probably about 20 or so minutes. Just order a pizza and some wings and I'll see you soon, okay? Oh, and carrots for Kaylee's dinner, okay?" she finished as Sarah walked back into the room.

"Okay, bye Mitch" Caitlyn said as she hung up.

"Okay Mitchie just breath. I know you hate needles, so just hum a song or focus on something else, okay?" the nurse asked.

Mitchie nodded her head and started humming Gotta Find You.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah_

"Okay, and the needle is out. Now it'll be about 5 minutes until we get the results, okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks Sarah" she said to the nurse, who smiled at her, and walked out of the room.

Mitchie decided to hum some more of Gotta Find You until 5 minutes were over.

_You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

(CHORUS)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Cant find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you, and you next to me  
Ohh...  
I need to find you  
Yeah

As soon as the song ended, Sarah walked back into the room, smiling. "Well Mitchie, according to these results, you are pregnant!" she said.

Mitchie just sat there, staring into space. Pregnant? She had under a 25% chance of conceiving, if ever again!?

"P-pr-pregnant?" she asked tears in her eyes. She was beyond happy. Shane would be thrilled.

"Yes, and unbelievably, you are almost 3 months along. Were you and Shane even trying?" Sarah asked.

"Not until two months ago. I bled a tiny bit and assumed I lost it. Why?" she asked somewhat suspiciously.

"I am not trying to be personal, okay Mitch? When was the last time you tried?" Sarah asked her.

"10 weeks ago. Is that the date of conception?" Mitchie asked her nurse friend.

"Yes it is. Today is November 7 and you are 9 weeks along, so that would mean you conceived on August 24. So technically there is still a chance you could miscarry, Mitchie. If you feel anything our of the ordinary such as cramps, and notice any spotting, you need to come see us. Okay?" Sarah asked.

Mitchie nodded. "Um when am I due?" she asked Sarah.

"May 31, 2015. Remember since it is your second child you may go into labor a week or two early. But that is completely normal, okay?" she said to Mitchie.

"Okay, thanks so much Sarah" Mitchie said, as she gave the nurse a hug. She grabbed her purse and left towards her home.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, Mitchie is pregnant again. I decided not to be too cruel, so I hope this satisfies some of my very dedicated readers!!**

**Next Chapter: Shane finds out he's going to be a daddy again!**


	10. Reactions

Gray Family Love Chapter 10

Reactions

**3 Weeks Later . . . **

Mitchie was in heaven. Why you might ask? She had made it to the three month mark. The baby was still growing, and according to her doctor, as healthy as ever. It was still a little early to identify the gender, but she wanted to do that with Shane.

Shane had arrived back home that morning. She was waiting until dinner to tell him the news.

"So how was the tour babe?" Mitchie asked Shane. He looked up from dinner and smiled.

"Why, did you miss me that much?" he teased. Mitchie's face fell, and she mocked hurt.

"I am shocked! Oh well, I guess you just won't find out your surprise then" she said, adding in a dramatic sigh, then turning her head away from Shane to hide the laughter.

"Mitch, come on that's not fair. I was only teasing you baby. Promise! I promise to be a good boy from now on!" he said, then for _his _dramatic effect, added the puppy eyes.

"Okay, fine. Shane, I'm pregnant!" she said as she started to smile. Shane, however had a different reaction.

"Your what!?" he said, as he started to look at her suspiciously. Is it even mine?

"I am pregnant. You know, where two people make love and most of the time, a baby is created!! Shane, the baby IS yours. Remember when we first tried?" she asked him.

Shane nodded his head, and then slowly smiled.

"Okay, less intrusive thoughts please. But anyway, I found out 3 weeks ago, but I still had a huge chance of miscarrying, so I wanted to wait until tonight, in case something happened. I hope you are not mad at me" she said, as Shane kept looking at her.

"Mitch, I am not mad. Shocked and surprised, yes, but mad, no. How far along are you?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"12 weeks. 3 months as of today, and so far nothing bad has happened, thank goodness. Can we finish dinner? Even our child eats faster than you do, and by child I mean Kaylee" she finished as Shane looked confused.

They finished eating then cleaned up the kitchen. Well, Shane did, seeing as Mitchie had run to pray to the porcelain god. She came down a few minutes later and found the table and counter tops cleaned. The dishes were also done.

She sighed and smiled. 'What would I do without him?' she thought. She felt two arms snake their way around her expanding waist.

"Oh let's see. Kaylee would not be here, neither would the new baby and we would not be living happily ever after" Shane voiced her thoughts. She laughed thinking about how he still did that.

She turned in his arms, and placed her arms around his neck. They stood there for a few moments, lovingly looking into the other's eyes.

Mitchie was first to break the silence. "What do you want the baby to be?" she asked, as they swayed on the spot.

"As long as he or she is healthy that is all I want. Twins would be nice too!" he said, as he and Mitchie smiled at the thought.

Shane leaned forward and gave his wife a beautifully passionate kiss. "I love you, and Kaylee both so much" he said, looking into her eyes. She shed a couple tears and smiled.

"I love you too, Shane. Damn hormones!" she laughed as Shane pulled her into a giant bear hug.

It only took Mitchie a moment to process that Shane, Kaylee her and the new baby were going to be alright. They always had each other. No matter what!

**A/N: So everything is settling down. There won't be any drama for a couple chapters. Life will happen in the coming chapters. The good and the bad. So, here are a couple spoilers!:**

"**Shane where is Kaylee?"**

"**You asshole, the basement door was shut!? Our child could have died!?" **

"**What are you saying? Are you leaving me?"**

"**I am sorry to say that there were some . . . complications with the delivery"**

**Next Chapter: Mitchie and Shane decorate the nursery and find out the sex of their baby!**


	11. Genders and Cravings

Gray Family Love Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sorry about the weeks or months later idea. I want you to receive the idea that day-to-day life is really not that fascinating. Something interesting always happens a week or even a month later! The story will have ups and downs but life has that too! ENJOY!!**

Babies and Bedrooms

1 Month Later

It was now December 30, and Mitchie and Shane were excited to ring in the new year. Many things had been going well for everyone. Nate and Caitlyn were expecting twins, a boy and a girl, in 4 more months (April). Mitchie was now 4 months along, and Shane and her were finding out the sex today. Kaylee who was now 6 months old and saying 'ma' and 'da', was with Shane's mom, who was coping well. Katherine had moved into Shane and Mitchie's, but felt like she was always interfering, so she bought a small apartment just 10 minutes away.

"Ready Mitch?" Shane asked as they were pulling into the parking lot. She looked at Shane and smiled.

"Yep, let's go" she said as she shut her door, and grabbed Shane's hand. They walked into the doctor's office, and Shane went to sit down. Mitchie went to the front desk to sign in.

She then went and sat with Shane. A couple minutes later, the nurse called her name.

"Okay, just have a seat and the doctor will be in shortly" the nurse said to them.

"I don't have to get another needle, do I?" se asked, slightly wimpering. Shane chucked at this, and grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so, love. They will most likely give you an ultrasound" Shane answered, as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mitchie. I see you are indeed expecting again. I'm very happy for you" he said, as Mitchie smiled.

"We are all very happy about it, thanks Dr. Jennings" she said as she positioned herself on the exam table.

"Okay, so we are finding out the sex of the baby today, am I correct?" he asked, as he squirted the jelly on her slightly round tummy.

"Yes" Shane said as he sat next to his wife and held her hand. She squeezed his hand and laughed for a minute.

"What?" Shane asked, smiling at her randomness.

"That jelly was friggin cold" she laughed. She always laughed when she was ticklish.

"Okay, Mitchie, it looks like you two are having another daughter. Congratulations! She is looking good so far, healthy and all.

"Oh my gosh! Are you sure?" she asked, clearly excited.

"Absolutely. So be sure to make an appointment for next month, okay Mitchie?" he said, as he wiped the gel off of Mitchie's stomach.

"Okay, thanks Dr. Jennings, have a good New Year" Mitchie said as her and Shane

"Okay, see you then. Thanks" she said, and made an appointment for January 29, 2015.

The drive to Shane's mom's was quiet but a comfortable quiet. After a few minutes, Mitchie broke the silence.

"Shane?"

"Yeah, babe?" he asked, looking at her. He had a meaningful genuine smile on his face.

"Are you excited about having another daughter? Because I know that you wanted a son" she said, as Shane glanced at her.

"Mitchie, even if we had 6 daughters, and only 1 son, I would still be the happiest man on Earth. You know why?" he asked.

"No, why?" she asked. She was twiddling with her hands, a sign she was nervous about his answer.

"Because you are their mother. Because they will have that sweet and absolutely amazing personality of yours. They will understand what it means to be thankful for everything they have in their life, they will a good and beloved life, and learn to respect people. They will be the perfect replica of you, and that is what I see in Kaylee. She is fun, she laughs and smiles at the simplest things, and she is a fighter" Shane finished, as looked at his wife.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks, but she was smiling. A real genuine smile, that made Shane's heart leap. He smiled back at her, and for once, since all the drama in his life unfolded, he, Shane Gray was truly and genuinely happy.

**20 Minutes Later . . . **

After some tender couple moments, Shane finally pulled into Katherine's driveway. After parking the car, Shane helped Mitchie out and they walked up to the house.

Katherine answered the door before Shane could even open it. "Hi sweethearts, come on in" she said.

Once Mitchie and Shane were inside, she gave Mitchie a hug, but only a small one so as not to crush the baby. When she was done she pulled Shane in for a bone crushing hug. Mitchie decided to let them be alone for a bit, so she went into the living room where she saw her daughter . . . crawling.

"Oh my baby, look at you" she said, as tears came to her eyes. Her baby girl was crawling at 6 months old.

"What's go—" Shane started to ask, but stopped when he saw Kaylee crawling. His mega watt smile overtook his face, and a couple tears slid down his cheeks as well.

"She is sure growing up fast you two. I can picture her when she hits puberty" Katherine said as Shane's eyes widened.

"Mom, please, baby steps, not oversized ones. The last thing I want to picture is Kaylee having a boyfriend" he said, as he noticeably winced at the thought.

"So, what is the gender of my next grandbaby?" Katherine asked.

"Girl" Mitchie and Shane chorused.

"How wonderful! Shane, you better hope you two have a boy soon, since your house is already overcrowding in the estrogen department" she said, as she went to give Shane and Mitchie another hug.

"Congratulations, sweetie" Kathy said to her daughter in-law.

"Thanks Kathy. We should really get going, the roads are a little slippery, and I don't want to be on the roads at night. Thanks so much for watching Kaylee for us" she said as she and Kathy pulled away from the hug.

"No problem sweetie, just take care of my grandbabies, and Shane. I'll see you tomorrow night, okay? Who all is going?" she asked, as Shane helped Kaylee into her carseat.

"Jason, his wife, Nate, Caitlyn, Jess, Lola, Barron, Sander, Ella, Peggy and Sierra. Along with you, and Mitchie's parents, so it won't be too full. And yes, we do need a boy if the third is another girl. Not that I don't love being overprotective of Kay" he answered his mother's question from years ago.

"Okay well it's getting dark, so get your bottoms in gear. I'll see around 4, okay?" she asked as Shane and Mitchie were making their way to the car with Kaylee.

"Okay mom, see you then. Love you" he said and they waved from the car. After pulling out, they proceeded to make their way home. It was only around 5:30, but it was already slightly dark outside.

"Hey Shane? Do you maybe want to come up with some names for the baby tomorrow?" Mitchie asked her husband.

"Sounds like a good idea. I have a few names already selected, actually" he said as they pulled into the driveway. Mitchie was about to grab Kaylee from the backseat when Shane stopped her.

"You carry her in, and I'll grab her carseat. I don't want you straining yourself with an already risky pregnancy" he said to her as she picked up their daughter, and walked up the front porch.

After unlocking the door, they walked in, locked the door and went upstairs to get Kay ready for bed.

As they were tucking her into bed, Mitchie felt a flitter in her stomach. Absentmindedly, like she did when she was pregnant with Kaylee, she grabbed Shane's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"You felt her kick didn't you?" Shane asked knowingly. The last time she did this, Shane looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, the first kick. Can we order some Italian and Thai food?" she asked out of the blue, which caused Shane to laugh at her. He could remember all of her odd and yet disgusting cravings from her last pregnancy.

As they walked down the stairs to the living room, Shane brought up the past "unedible" cravings Mitchie had had before. The two he despised the most were mustard and sour cream in her tea, and relish and tomatoes in her banana chocolate chip muffin. Needless to say, he lost his appetite for breakfast.

"Remember when you ate pickles and hot dogs in your ice cream at Thanksgiving? That was before we found out!" Shane said with a look of pure horror on his face.

"Uh huh, that alone brings the sick taste to my mouth. My favorite craving was vanilla ice cream, cut strawberries dipped in chocolate, with cut banana's, and they were all in the ice cream, so it was like a giant sundae" she replied.

This went on for a good 3 hours, with Shane and Mitchie talking openly about anything and everything. Finally around 9, Mitchie started dozing off. Shane couldn't blame her though. A month before Kaylee was born, she was placed on bed rest, and made no attempts to hide how angry she was. It was worth it though, as Kaylee was very healthy.

Shane bent down, picked his wife up, carried her up the stairs, and changed her into her pajama's. He didn't see the huge deal. They already had a 6 month old daughter and another one on the way. If they were 17 and 20, and still virgins it would be a different story.

After changing her into one of his shirts, he took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only clad in his boxers. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist, gently rubbing his hands over her little bump. Despite the fact that this pregnancy was considered risky, he had a feeling everything would turn out for the better in the end.

**A/N: Okay so Chapter 11 is complete, now if you guys don't mind, I am sleep deprived, and need my beauty rest since my roomies boyfriend is not hunched over the toilet bowl tonight, and my room mate is not being loud, I have a good chance at a decent sleep. Oh yeah, forgot, in College, a "decent sleep" is very difficult to come by! Ciao!!**


	12. The Waiting Game

Gray Family Love Chapter 12

**Okay so this chapter will have a small glimpse into Nate and Caitlyn's life. I am forewarning you guys. This has a horrible accident. Be prepared!**

The Waiting Game

Nate and Caitlyn were both getting dressed for the News Years Eve party at Shane and Mitchie's house. Caitlyn had just put on a nice blue flowy dress, and straightened her normally curly hair.

"Cait, where is Jessica? The last time I saw her, she was in the kitchen" Nate said as he came walking into the bathroom.

"Nate, she's a turbo walker, did you think about the basem—" Caitlyn suddenly realized the basement door. The door was always shut, but Nate had to do laundry today.

"NATHANIEL JAMES HARRISON, SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU LEFT THE BASEMENT DOOR AJAR!?!?" Cait screamed. As she raced down the stairs to the living room, she made a sharp turn to the kitchen.

Sure enough, the basement door was halfway opened. Caitlyn turned on the light switch for the basement, and what she saw, horrified her. There, at the bottom of the stairs, was her 13 month old daughter, laying in a small pool of blood.

"NATE, CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!!" she screamed. She could not control the tears as they fell freely down her face. Her baby girl could possibly be dead. 'No don't think bad thoughts' she told herself.

She checked Jessica's pulse, only to find a very week one. She carefully picked up her daughter, and carried her upstairs. Nate was pacing in the kitchen, awaiting his death punishment.

Caitlyn glared death at Nate. If looks could kill, he would be mangled by now. "Cait, I a—" he proceeded to say.

She made her way to the living room, and set Jessica down on the couch while the ambulance was on it's way.

"**YOU ASSHOLE!? YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE SURE THAT IT WAS SHUT TIGHTLY!! OUR DAUHTER DESERVES A CHANCE AT A LIFE TOO YOU KNOW?!?!"** she bellowed to him. Nate let the tears fall. He had nearly killed his daughter, the apple of his eye.

"I have to call Mitchie and Shane. Let them know what happened" she said as she picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Kathy answered.

"Hi Kathy, it's Caitlyn, I need to speak with Shane or Mitchie immediately, it's very important" she said as she started to cry again.

"Sure dear, here's Shane" Kathy said, as she handed the phone to Shane.

"Hey Cait" he said cheerfully.

"Hey Shane. We might not make it to the party tonight, Jess fell down the basement stairs and I don't know if she's g-g-gonna m-mmmake it" she said pretty quickly, but slow enough for Shane to understand.

"Oh god, does she have a pulse? How did she fall? Was the basement door shut?" he asked, clearly panicked.

"Very little pulse. Shane she could DIE!! I will never forgive Nate for leaving the door open" she said, now growing angry.

"Wait, NATE left the door opened" Shane asked, growing mad.

"Yeah. Listen the ambulance just pulled up, so we'll call you when we know more about Jess, okay? Don't hesitate to tell Mitchie. Okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I will tell her. Call us later" he said, before Cait hung up the phone.

One of the paramedics came over to her, and started asking her questions. Another paramedic was getting Jessica onto a stretcher, and putting a breathing mask on the little girl's face.

"Okay, we're set, now both of you can ride in the ambulance, if you wish." The paramedic said.

**Shane's POV**

After Caitlyn called, I jumped into action. It must have been entertaining to my mom and Mitchie, but I beg to differ.

"Mom, Mitchie, we have to get to the hospital, like right now" I said as concern filled my wife's eyes. I grabbed my daughter's car seat, placed Kay in it, and started to make my way to the car.

"Shane, what happened?" Mitchie asked me.

"Long story short, Nate left the basement door open, and Jessica fell down the stairs" I said, as Mitchie and my mom didn't hesitate to grab their coats. Mitchie ran to me and gave me a hug, and I felt my shirt get wet.

"Mitch, hospital, now, okay?" I asked, hitting my last nerve.

"Okay, let's go" she said, and ran out the door, with my mom. I locked the door and grabbed the car seat with a sleeping Kaylee in it.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, except for Kaylee babbling in her car seat. I was hoping nothing bad had come of Jessica. I was personally going to murder Nate for not shutting the door, and maybe more.

We pulled into the parking lot, and Mitchie had taken off before I had turned the car off. I told my mom to go ahead of me, and that I would grab Kaylee. She was still semi asleep, so I lifted her out of the car seat, and made my way into the hospital.

When I got inside, Nate greeted us. I glared at him, and he looked down at his feet. "Jess is alive. She's gonna make a full recovery, but the left side of her head will always be sensitive" he said, as Mitchie sighed in relief.

"Mitch, take Kaylee. Nathaniel, you and I are going to have a long talk. Let's go" I said as Mitchie took Kaylee.

We walked outside, and walked to the hospital court yard. "What the hell were you thinking Nate?! Do you want your 1 year-old daughter to die?! For fuck sakes, our basement door has a child safety lock on it at all times, since Kaylee just started crawling" I said dangerously firm.

"I don't want my kid to die, okay Shane?! I seriously thought I closed the door, but I was carrying a laundry basket up stairs, so I shut it with my foot. God!?" he screamed in frustration. I did feel guilty, but it was his fault that Jessica had fallen in the first place. I understood that he was stressed. But Caity was worse, since she was pregnant.

"Nate, you need to be more careful, man. You should thank you insanely lucky stars that Jessica will survive this. But like you said, the left side of her head will always be a reminder to you that you need to watch over her more carefully. She will not stick around forever, and you know that" I said, as I stood up. I had spoken my piece, and decided to go back inside, giving Nate some time to himself.


	13. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello everyone! So **** is desperately wanting Smitchie to have a boy, so I am adding a surprise for all of you! The next chapter will be less drama with Naitlyn, and more quality time between Smitchie. The surprise will be in the next 2 or 3 chapters, so please be patient. **

**Also, I need some help choosing baby names for Future Mini Shane. Here are a couple names I have so far, so tell me what you think:**

**Noah Daniel Gray (Daniel after Shane's dad)**

**Rylan Jackson Gray**

**Cayden James Gray**

**Braydon Joseph Gray**

**Chase Alexander Gray**

**Jackson Michael Gray**

**And I know you guys are wondering what they are going to name their little girl. The name has been chosen and it is very beautiful. You guys will find out her name when she is born in the next few chapters, which will often cut ahead a month or so ahead. Usually you are told what important news you missed!**

**Also, I mixed up Ashlee and Sarah. Sarah is Jason's actual wife, and Ashlee is her TWIN sister, so sorry about the confusion. I promise nothing more will happen to Jessica. Kaylee gets a scare in the next few chapters, but ends up perfectly fine!!**

**So, please vote for the baby names, and the TOP 3 will be re-voted on, until only one name is left!!**

**Thanks guys, and keep reading and reviewing!! Love you all, your amazing!!!**


	14. It's Over

Gray Family Love Chapter 14

'**Ello loves!! Yeah, living proof I watch Camp Rock WAY too much. To be honest, I watch it twice a month!! Yep, I am guilty!! I am a bit hyper, so you guys might get 2 or 3 chapters to read. That all depends on how long this sugar rush is going to last. Anyway, new chapter!! ENJOY!!!**

It's Over

**1 Week Later . . . **

It has been one week since Jessica's accident. Jessica was released after 3 days in the hospital. Caitlyn had still not spoken to Nate since the accident. In the past week, Caitlyn had barely acknowledged him, and she banned him from being alone in the same room as Jessica.

"Cait, I'm home" he called out to her.

"That's nice" she replied darkly. She glared at him as he went to pick up Jessica. What she did next, was the biggest mistake she would ever make.

"Put her down, Nathaniel. You have no right to touch after you almost killed her" she snarled. That was all it took to set Nate off.

"Listen to me Caitlyn, she is my daughter just as much as yours. If I could go back in time and lock the basement door, to save Jessica's life, I would do it in a heartbeat. But you have no right to keep her away from me" he yelled.

Caitlyn had stepped back from Nate. She knew that by keeping Jessica from him was wrong, but it was to keep her child safe, or so she thought.

"Nate, you have already messed up once. What is going to happen when the twins come? What if you leave the basement door open again when they are learning to crawl? I can't watch it happen again, Nate. I'm sorry. I need to get away for a couple days. I will leave Jessica here with you, on one condition: keep her alive, please" she said calmly, even though she was shaking almost uncontrollably.

"Cait, are you leaving me?" he asked her. Truthfully he was afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, Nate. I don't want to, believe me I don't. But I don't want to be around a man who will put his children in danger. I love you, with all my heart. I always will, but I can't do this anymore. You are always away at the studio too, and Jess always asks me, "momma, where daddy?" It breaks my heart to see her walk away with her head hung low when you aren't home" she said tearfully.

"Cait, if it makes you happier, I will quit the band, just to be with you, Jess and the twins" he said, rubbing her 4 ½ month pregnant belly. He was hoping Caitlyn would give him another chance.

"Nate, you would have to run that by Jason and Shane. My decision still stands, even if you left the band. Shane and Jason will not be thrilled that you would give up music to save your marriage. We have been together for 6 years, Nate. 6 married years. And it is going down the drain. I will not keep you from seeing your children. I could never do that to you. I will send you the divorce papers next week, after I sign them" he said as she hugged Nate, and then walked away to pack.

Nate stood there, looking at the spot she last stood in. The impending divorce, Jessica's accident, everything was starting to take it's toll. And he felt that it was his entire fault.

He quickly wrote a note to Caitlyn, telling her he was going for a drive, and he'd be back in a while.

He grabbed his car keys, and cell phone. Then he turned around and walked out the door to his car. He was beyond upset, and he needed to get away from his house, and his friends. Hopping in his car, he decided to drive around town, before pulling into the Manchester Pub.

**Hey readers! As me and my fellow author, Jadedpunk are aware of, life is not easy. There are struggles that every person in any given relationship must give up, and then fight to deal with them. Jay has told me that this why she has included the terrible war currently going on in Iraq in 2 of her stories. Guys, what I want you to realize about each chapter, is that they each have an obstacle that either Shane and Mitchie, and Nate and Caitlyn have to overcome together, or the problem gets better. Thanks Jamie for help on the baby names. **


	15. You Better Run

Gray Family Love Chapter 15

You Better Run

Nate knew that he was an emotional wreck, but he didn't care. He walked into the bar, and headed over to the counter, ordering a straight vodka. The taste was strong, just what he needed.

"Another one" he said to the bartender. The bartender looked at Nate in shock. Since when did Nate Harrison drink alcohol? Let alone straight vodka?

"Can I get a rum and gin as well please?" he asked the bartender demandingly. **(A/N: My dad drinks rum and gin, along with rum and whisky. He swapped it with my gingerale one time. Nastiest drink ever)**

**1 Hour Later . . . **

It was around 10 p.m. Nate was swaying in every direction. He had tried to get another shot, but was turned away.

A dark haired man came over and sat next to Nate. "So, you're the next on the Hollywood Divorce List, rumor has it. Why she leavin you? You found some other skank who gives free bangs and blows?" the man asked.

Nate knew that it was the alcohol talking, or acting really. Before he functioned what was happening, he had punched the guy square in the nose, followed by his jaw. A seond later a crack could be heard.

"Don't you ever say shit about my wife like that again, you mother fucking asshole. Go fuck your mother or your sister, if you really wanna get that dirty" Nate said dangerously low.

Before he knew it, Nate was thrown back, over a table and doing a flip over a table, and dislocating his shoulder. The man who had thrown the punch stood over him, and punched him again, this time, making a gash in his lip.

"Stop fighting you jackasses. The cops are on their way, so both of you don't a damn muscle, or you'll have more than a busted nose and sliced lip!?" he yelled at both men.

A few minutes later the cops were arresting Nate, for starting the fight which was not true. Nobody acted as a witness, and everyone said "Nate Harrison does not drink. He's not that type of person." It was now, that Nate realized he had truly messed up.

**Caitlyn's POV**

It was 10:45 p.m., and Nate was not home. I had called Shane and Mitchie, then Jason and Sarah. Nobody had seen him. I was about to go out and look for him, when the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver

"Cait, it's me" Nate said. It sounded like he was in pain.

"Where the hell are you, Nathaniel?" I growled into the phone.

"I am at the police station, about to go behind bars. Before you ask, I got into a bar fight with some fucker who was saying a mouthful of shit about you. I punched him in the jaw, and broke his nose. I have a black eye and a sliced lip for payback" he said. I managed to take a breath, and wait for a minute before I spoke.

"Nate, as noble as that was, you cannot get yourself behind bars. It's not the best way of getting PR, as you say. I am not coming to pick you up. I want you to stay the weekend there, and to seriously think of why you did what you did. If you were upset, if you wanted attention, or just to piss me, Shane and Jason off. Because believe me, Nathaniel, they will hear about this. I will allow them to visit you tomorrow, but they will not impressed. Good night Nathaniel, I love you" I said as firmly as possible.

I was falling apart inside. Why would he go out and get drunk? I decided to call Shane and Jason. They had a right to know, since they practically called all of California.

"Hello, Nate?" Shane asked.

"No Shane. Nate is in prison" I said matter-of-factly.

"**WHAT!?**" he yelled. I held the phone at least a meter away from me. I had to laugh, despite the situation.

"Shane, he got wasted and got into a bar fight defending me. As sweet as it was, he could have done that, without getting a black eye and a sliced lip" I said, as Shan let out an angry sigh.

"How bad was the damage to the other guy?" he asked.

"He broke the other guys nose, and punched him in the jaw" I said.

"Nice. Jason and I will visit him tomorrow. Do you want me to bail him out?" Shane asked.

"No. I want him to learn his lesson Shane. We are already divorcing, I don't want him to get out of there and not think about what he did" I said.

"You guys are divorcing?" I heard him ask. He sounded a little down about that. Mitchie and him were always telling us how in love we looked and how made for each other we were. _Were_, that was the key word.

"Yeah. I still blame him for Jessica's accident Shane. Why shouldn't I? Am I supposed to let him off the hook, and act like nothing had happened? Because I will not at like nothing ever happened" I said, almost in tears.

"Caity, breath. I a not asking you to ignore what he did, but it was an accident. People make mistakes. Nate made a big one, I agree, but you need to be thankful that Jessa is still with you guys, okay? I would let you rant to Mitchie, but she is asleep, and feeling sick. You can call her in the morning, okay Cait?" he said, proposing a compromise.

"Okay, thanks Shane, have a good night" I said, as he wished me good night. I knew it would be anything but a good night. I walked upstairs, and got ready for bed. I stopped what I was doing when I felt a kick. I smiled broadly, despite the fact that my soon-to be ex-husband was not by my side. I shrugged, and climbed into my comfortable bed, and let sleep consume me.

**A/N: Hey guys, so again, another problem that will not solve itself. A shout out goes to Jay *Jadedpunk* for the idea of Caitlyn forcing Nate to stay in prison over night.**

**Next chapter will jump ahead by 5 months.**


	16. Birthdays and News

Gray Family Love Chapter 16

Birthdays and News

5 Months Later . . .

It was 5 months after Nate's big mess up. Shane and Jason had visited Nate in jail, and had pretty much drilled how much of an idiot he was. Nate and Caitlyn's divorce became final on April 13, and Nate had moved out into a smaller but cozier house, just 10 minutes away from Caitlyn. It was June 17, 2015. Mitchie was over due, and Cait was having contractions.

"Oh, God fucking damn it, just get these god damn things out of me already!?!?" Caitlyn hollered. Shane and Nate were on their way, after a severely hormonal Mitchie called them slow pokes who could create a baby faster than they were driving. Kaylee was now starting to walk, and was playing on the floor.

"Caitlyn, I have an 11 month old child who repeats every word she hears. I do not want her saying your poorly selected vocabulary" Mitchie harshly informed her. She was sure her daughter would weigh at least 10 lbs, since the baby was overdue.

"Cait, shut up please. I am 2 weeks over due, and this baby does not want to come out. At least you are in labor for Christ sake!!!" she growled. It was official: A heavily pregnant and overdue Mitchie was not a pleasant sight. Right at that moment, Shane and Nae burst through the door, going straight to their better halves.

"Okay, let's go" Nate said, as they all went out to Nate's car. Of course he locked it up, meaning both Caitlyn and Mitchie, both hormonal and heavily pregnant, had to stand in the direct heat for almost 10 minutes before he found the key.

As Nate was pulling out, Caitlyn had another contraction. Since Mitchie was closest to her, Caitlyn grabbed her hand and squeezed it till the bone almost broke. **"OW, WHAT THE FUCK CAITLYN MARIA GELLAR. I NEED MY FUCKING HAND!?" **Mitchie screamed at the top of her lungs.

Nate and Shane glanced at each other out of fear. They did not want to deal with going deaf during labor. As Nate was driving, he was pulled over by a cop.

"You have to be kidding me" he muttered, thoroughly pissed.

"Sir, why are you speeding today?" the officer asked politely.

"My wife and sister in-law are in labor. My wife is having twins" he said as calmly as possible.

"Do you have proof?" the officer asked. He smiled cockily, as if enjoying torturing Nate.

As if on cue, Caitlyn rolled down the window. "Is this proof enough for you? I am in fucking agony, and here you go all cocky on my husband. I could give birth to these kids right here, but that is unsanitary. May we move on please?" she asked extremely irritated.

"Certainly ma'am. Good Luck" he said, and walked away.

"Ha, good luck my royal ass" she replied as Nate drove to the hospital.

They all arrived in one piece, as Shane helped Mitchie out of the vehicle, and grabbed his nearly 1 year-old child.

"Daddy, baby?" Kaylee asked Shane.

"Yes sweetie, only Aunt Caitlyn is having her babies, not mommy" he said, and aughed when she clapped her hands together.

"Oo babies? Oo?" she asked, using her first three fingers.

"Yeah baby, two. You excited?" he asked Kaylee as she nodded her head fast enough to get whiplash.

"Yeppy" she said, then leaned her head on her father's shoulder. She soon fell asleep, as Caitlyn was admitted at 5:30 p.m.

Her contractions came every 3 minutes, and she was begging her doctor for some meds. Thankfully she was not dilated enough where they could medicate her. After being informed Caitlyn would not deliver for at least another 10 or so hours, everyone fell asleep.

**10:05 p.m.**

Caitlyn was now in delivery with the twins. Mitchie had started cramping, and passed out. She was currently in a hospital bed, awaiting the news about her own baby.

"Okay Caitlyn, on a count of 3, you need to push, Nate, you need to count to 10. Caitlyn, when he reaches 10, stop pushing, okay?" her doctor informed her.

She simply nodded her head. No more children after this, she thought to herself.

"Okay, push Caitlyn" the doctor told her. She screamed her lungs out, and then took a breath.

"Okay, good job. One more push and the first baby will be here, ready?" he asked again.

Again, she simply nodded. Her throat was dry from screaming.

"UGH, GET IT OUT OF ME!!" she screamed. Just then, a baby's cry could be heard.

"Excellent, it's a boy, you two!" the doctor said, as they brought him over to the weight scale.

"Alright Caitlyn, let's get your daughter out, ready?" she nodded her head and very faintly said "yes."

"Push, push push Caitlyn, she's almost out. Good, I can see little wisps of dark hair, keep pushing, good. Okay, now take a deep breath and push with everything you have. Awesome, and she's out" the doctor said to her.

Nate, who was holding her hand during the delivery, took that opportunity to give her a loving kiss on the lips.

"You did amazing Caity. I am so proud of you. Good job" he whispered into her ear.

"Thanks Nate, for giving me three healthy, beautiful children" she said, as they shared another kiss.

The doctor came back over, and handed their daughter to Nate, and the nurse brought their son over to Caitlyn.

"What are their names, dear?" she asked Caitlyn. She looked at Nate, who shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly a smile appeared on her face.

"Our daughter is Rosalie Anne, and this little guy is Andrew Nathaniel Harrison" she said, looking up at Nate for approval. He nodded his head, as he smiled at his son.

"Okay, beautiful. Now Rosalie weighed 6 lbs. 1 oz, and Andrew weighed 6 lbs. 3 oz. Both are completely healthy. Congratulations to both of you" she said, and walked out.

Nate and Caitlyn sat there, holding their new children. It was currently 11:02 p.m.

**June 18, 2015 2:34 a.m.**

A couple hours later, Shane, Kaylee and 18 month-old Jessica came into the room.

"Momma, daddy" she said excitedly, as she was placed gently on the bed by Shane.

"Hi baby, look. This is Rosalie, your little sister, and this is Andrew, your new little brother" Nate smiled, as he looked at Shane.

Shane however, only gave a smile. "Shane, what's going on?" Nate asked.

"They found protein in Mitchie's urine. She is developing preeclampsia, and the baby might not survive. They are bringing her into delivery right now. I just wanted to drop off the girls, since Kay can't come into the delivery room. Can you guys –" Shane started, but was cut off by Nate.

"Go give Mitchie our love, and if the baby is okay, give it a kiss fro us" he said, as Shane smiled and walked away to be with his wife.

**Shane's POV**

I currently with Mitchie in the delivery room. She only had 1 push left before we would be able to meet our daughter.

"Push baby, only one more and we get to meet our little girl" I told her with a smile. She faintly smiled back.

"It's out, good job Mitchie. You have another beautiful daughter" the doctor said, as she put our baby on Mitchie's chest. Mitchie looked toward me and gave me a loving kiss.

Just as the doctor's asked what her name was, Mitchie's eyes drooped, and the heart monitor went off.

The doctor's ushered me out of the room, away from my wife and daughter. So I sat down on one of the benches, and waited for fate to take it's course.

**1 Hour Later . . . **

"Shane?" Dr. Jennings called my name. I dozed off until I heard someone call my name.

"Yeah? Is Mitchie okay?" I asked my wife's doctor.

"Mitchie is fine, she was overly tired. I am sorry to say that there were some . . . complications .Your baby is the biggest concern. When Mitchie was pushing her out, the umbilical cord prolapsed. This means that the cord slipped through Mitchie's cervix, before the baby was even born. It can cause severe damage to Mitchie's birth canal. The amniotic sac ruptured an estimated 7 hours ago, and Mitchie was feeling discomfort. Shane, this is an obstetric emergency, which means that had your baby's umbilical cord been born before your daughter, she may have died" Dr. Jennings had informed me.

I felt tears come to my eyes at the thought of losing my little girl, or my wife for that matter.

"Shane, you should know that cord prolapse is very rare. When the amniotic sac breaks either too late, or too early, that is what triggers the cord to deliver before the baby. In this case, your daughter is by far one of the lucky ones. Speaking of which, she is healthy. Go get her dad, we'll talk later" he said, opening Mitchie's door for me.

I smiled as I saw her holding the baby, who was big. I suddenly thought of the perfect name for her.

"Shane, hi baby" Mitchie said.

"I have the perfect name for her. Wow, she's big" I said. She smiled sheepishly, signaling she had eaten half the produce in America.

"Yep. 9 lbs 3 oz. What's the perfect name for her?" she asked me, as I whispered it in her ear. She lit up, and started crying.

"Welcome to the world, Heaven Rose Gray" she said, as we shared a passionate kiss, and looked at our daughter, who had my eyes, and hair, and Mitchie's face. Kaylee looked like me too, but her hair was now closer to Mitchie's color than mine.

We were interrupted by Nate and Caitlyn knocking on our door. "Oh, you had another girl?" Caitlyn asked. We kept Heaven's gender to just Connie, Steve, my mom and ourselves.

Kaylee walked over to us, and sated what she wanted to me. "Up daddy" she said. I picked her up, and laid her gently on the bed between me and Mitchie, so she could look at her little sister.

"Yeah, we did. There were some serious complications though. But she's hear now and healthy" Mitchie said.

"Okay, a, what is her name, and b, how much did she weigh?" an impatient Caitlyn asked. I let out a chuckle, as Mitchie answered her questions.

"A) Heaven Rose Gray, and B) 9 lbs 3 oz." she answered proudly. I had to laugh at how fast Nate and Caitlyn's jaws hit the floor.

"Okay, well I am personally very exhausted, so Nate and Caitlyn, out. Shane, stay with Kaylee and Heaven please. I nodded and went to put Heaven into her baby crib. She was absolutely beautiful, and thankfully already asleep.

It was 3:45 a.m., and Heaven would most likely wake us up soon. So I crawled into the bed with my gorgeous wife, and whispered "I love you sweetheart" into her ear. She mumbled it back, before we both let sleep consume us.

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to personally give my deepest sympathies to Melissa Geier, also known as **. Her family has gone through a terrible loss, and I want her to know that I am always here for her. Melissa, if you read this, remember I am dedicating a chapter to you about an subject you wish. Have a good night guys!!**

**Next Chapter: How are the families coping 2 weeks later? And are Naitlyn getting back together?**


	17. Terrible Two's

Gray Family Love Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Melissa "" came up with the idea for this story. This chapter is dedicated to Melissa Geier. Enjoy!!**

Terrible Two's

**2 Weeks Later . . .**

If there was one thing Shane Gray could ask for in this day and age, it would be just an extra couple hours of sleep. He loved his new daughter, but she was just as bad as Kaylee.

Kaylee had been excited at first when Heave was born, but now every time Mitchie held Heaven, Kaylee would throw a tantrum. It was obvious to Shane tat Kaylee was jealous.

"DADDY, GET UP!?" an angry Kaylee yelled. Shane was tired as hell, and his patience was wearing very thin. He lost it when Kaylee started hitting him.

"Kaylee Alexandra Gray, you do not hit people, do you understand me?!" he asked her very firmly. He was surprised when she stuck her tongue out, and stormed off to the kitchen, where Mitchie was making breakfast.

"Hi sweetheart, do I get a hug?" Mitchie asked her daughter, who glared at her and stuck her tongue out. Just then, Shane came down.

"Kaylee, go to the corner, right now, young lady" he said very firmly. Kaylee just tomped her foot and ignored Shane. Mitchie was beyond shocked.

"Shane, hold Heaven, and maybe I could talk to her" she said soothingly. Shane nodded, and Mitchie went over to Kaylee.

"Sweetheart, do you want to o read a story with me? I could use some company?" she asked Kaylee. She nodded, and took my hand as we walked up stairs.

"Okay honey, what's bothering my little angel?" she asked Kaylee, who was sitting in her mother's lap, cuddling close to Mitchie. Mitchie was rocking Kaylee, trying to calm her down.

"New baby" Kaylee answered. She let her little tears fall, as she hugged her mom closer.

"Oh, sweetie, Heaven is your little sister, she's not going to take mommy and daddy away from you. When she's a little older, you can play with her, and share your toys with her, okay?" she asked Kaylee, looking down and seeing her nod her little head.

Neither mother or daughter noticed Shane standing in the doorway, smiling at the interaction between them.

"Hey babies" he said, before walking in. Kaylee immediately turned her head away from Shane, which broke his heart.

"Kaylee, can you look at me baby? Daddy is sorry for yelling at you, but you cannot hit people, sweetheart" he said calmly. Mitchie's eyes widened in horror.

"Kaylee, look at me, right now!" Mitchie said. Kaylee shook her head, and jumped off Mitchie's lap. They decided to let her go wander around the house, and think for a bit.

Shane and Mitchie were talking on their bed. They were currently talking about why Kaylee was acting the way she was. They were getting dressed, when Heaven let out a blood curdling scream.

Mitchie was the first down the stairs, where she saw Kaylee hitting her baby sister. She was hitting her good, and Heaven would be bruised up. Mitchie ran over to her daughters, and picked up Heaven, who would not stop crying. Shane had also seen the whole thing, and he was _not_ letting Kaylee get away with this.

"**KAYLEE ALEXANDRA GRAY, GO ON THE STOOL RIGHT THIS MINUTE!?"** he bellowed. Mitchie was calming down her little girl, who had a red mark on her adorable little face. She was beyond angry, and she was letting Shane discipline Kaylee.

"Kaylee, don't ever hit your sister again young lady!" Mitchie said, in a dangerous warning voice. So, the toddler sat on that stool, for the rest of the day, while Shane packed her bags for his mother's house for 2 weeks.

Finally, Shane sat Kaylee down, and told her where she was going and why. "You are going to grandma's house for 2 weeks. And that is because you hit your baby sister" he said, as Kaylee started to cry.

Shane sighed and signaled for Kaylee to come towards him. "Baby, if you didn't hit Heaven, then you would be staying here with mommy and I. You cannot hit people sweetheart, okay?" he asked, as Kaylee's little arms were around his neck.

"Otay, I sorry daddy. I jeawous. Wuv u daddy" she said still crying. Shane rubbed her back, and started rocking her.

"I love you too, but this will be good for you. Grandma has lots of fun activities planned for you, okay? You're gonna have lots of fun" he said, as the doorbell rang.

"I got it, okay?" Mitchie asked. Shane nodded his head. A minute later, Katherine came in, after stomping her feet on the mat.

"Kaylee, come and give mommy a hug and kiss please" Mitchie asked her daughter.

Kaylee ran over to her mother, and gave her a big hug, and a kiss on the lips and nose. She hugged her mother for a long time, before speaking.

"I wuv u momma. Sowwy bout Evan" she said, as her mother gave her a kiss.

"I love you too, sweetie. Have fun with grandma, okay? And be on your best behavior" Mitchie reminded her daughter.

"She'll be fine, dear" Katherie said. She didn't know what Kaylee had done.

"Mom, you don't understand. She hit Heaven in the face today. She spent the whole day on the stool" Shane told his now appalled mother.

"In that case, I better add some manners on that list, are you ready to go pumpkin?" she asked her granddaughter. And with that, Katherine grabbed Kaylee's bags, and held her hand.

"Bye momma, bye daddy" she said one last time.

"Bye baby" Mitchie and Shane said as Katherine shut the door, and they went back to doting on Heaven.

**A/N: Okay, so Kaylee will hopefully be more pleasant when 2 weeks is up. A shout out goes out to Jadedpunk author, Jay, for the ideas. Please Read and review, guys. **

**Melissa, I hope this turned out okay for you!**


	18. Attitude Adjustment

Gray Family Love Chapter 18

Attitude Adjustment

**1 Week Later . . . **

It was now July 7, and Kaylee's case of the Terrible Two's had gotten worse. Katherine was almost unable to handle her. One particular occasion had Kaylee in tears, and Katherine feeling guilty.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kaylee, come here please" Katherine had asked Kaylee, who, again had messed up her grandma's room._

"_What?" she asked rather rudely. She stood at her grandmother's feet, glaring at her._

"_Kaylee Alexandra Gray, you do not speak to me like that. You say sorry to me right now" Katherine spoke very firmly._

"_Nope" she said. Before she walked out of the door, Katherine had grabbed her little hand, and gave her a light but hard enough spanking. Kaylee did not like it one bit, but she listened to her grandma, and apologized. _

_The toddler was now aware that if she was not nice to people, or she would be in trouble._

_**End Flashback**_

"Moning gwandma" a happy Kaylee said to her grandma.

"Well good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep good?" she asked, as she leaned down to pick up Kaylee.

"Yeppie. Did oo?" she asked, earning a kiss from her grandma.

"Yes I did sweetie. Can grandma do your hair? And then we can make some cookies. Sound good?" she asked Kay. Kaylee nodded her head yes.

"Okay, let's do little piggie tails, okay?" she asked Kaylee, who was in her lap.

"Kaylee, do you not like your baby sister? Is there a reason that you hit her?" Katherine asked. She was surprised by Kaylee's answer.

"I askared dat momma and daddy will foget bout me. It make me sad, gwandma. I wuv Evan, she coot and perdy. I don't wanna be fogotton" she said as clearly as possible. She was just jealous, and was afraid that Shane and Mitchie would forget about her.

**1 Hour Later . . . .**

Kaylee and Katherine were in the kitchen and putting the cookie batter on a cookie sheet. The front door opened, and Shane, Mitchie and Heaven all came in, giving hugs.

"Momma, daddy, Evan" she hollered, jumping into Shane's arms. Mitchie, Katherine and Shane were laughing.

"Hi baby, how are you?" Shane asked as he kissed her forehead. He gave her a hug before passing her off to Mitchie.

"Gweat daddy, gwandma and I make ookies. See?" she said pointing to the cookie sheet.

"I see that. Have you been good for grandma?" Shane asked her.

"Actually, before we made cookies, she told me something. Kaylee, do you want to tell momma and daddy what you told me?" Katherine asked her.

"I wuv Evan. I just jeawous thay oo and momma will foget me. Evan perdy and coot. I sowwy I hit her, momma and daddy" she said. Mitchie was smiling at her daughter, and set her the ground, so her and Shane cold meet her height.

"Okay sweetie. We are sorry we yelled at you, okay?" Mitchie asked.

"Otay, I wuv oo" she said, as Shane and Mitchie gave her a group hug. Kaylee smiled.

"Mut better" Kaylee said. **(A/N: Hahaha, I could not resist the "group hug" part!)**

This resulted in Shane, Mitchie, Kaylee and Katherine bursting into laughter. Everyone was happy again!!

**A/N: Hi guys!! Sorry it was short, but I am so tired right now, regardless if it's only going on 9 p.m. I have my final exam tomorrow morning at 9:30, but I have gone through 5 already, so I am physically and emotionally drained. After my exam tomorrow, I have to pack some more, but I will update, okay?? And a shout out goes to * Jadedpunk * for the ideas mentioned. **


	19. Family Forever

Gray Family Love Chapter 19

Family Forever

**18 Months Later . . . (December 7, 2016)**

18 months have come and gone with Shane and Mitchie's family. Caitlyn and Nate had gotten back together, and had another child, a baby girl named Harlow Faith Harrison. As for Jason and Sarah, they had welcomed their second daughter, Mackenna Jane, 14 months ago, and Sarah was set to deliver their first boy, to be named Tristan James, in January.

Mitchie and Shane on the other hand, were in the hospital, holding their newborn twin sons, Rylan Jackson Daniel and Noah Chase Alexander Gray. Their two elder daughters, Kaylee, 2 ½, and Heaven, 18 months, were with Mitchie's parents in the waiting room. The two girls were closer than ever.

"Great job babe. Must have hurt like hell" Shane said to his wife, who was holding Rylan, who had blackish hair like Shane, and Mitchie's eyes. Shane was holding Noah, who had Mitchie's brown hair, and Shane's chocolate brown eyes.

"It did. But in the end, baby, it was so worth it, to hold these 2 little guys" she said, looking at Rylan, who was looking up at her with his mother's eyes. The babies were on time, both being incredibly healthy. Rylan arrived first, weighing 6 lbs 2 oz, and was followed 7 minutes later by Noah, who weighed 6 lbs exact.

"I love you Mitch, so much, words can't explain it" he said, as Noah began to cry. "Here, swap" he said, knowing Noah would want his mother to feed him. Mitchie laughed, and took her son.

"Noah, calm down, sweetheart, I'm right here" she said soothingly. He calmed down almost immediately, and began to feed. Most men thought it was a little awkward, but after 4 kids, Shane was able to manage his hormone levels.

After 30 minutes, 15 minutes on each breast, Noah was done feeding. Mitchie was still in way too much pain to walk around and burp him, so Shane took that over . . . while she fe Rylan.

"Mommy, daddy, where's Noah and Rylan?" Kaylee asked her parents. Just as Shane was about to answer, Noah burped, right on Shane's new shirt!

"Shane, I told you not to wear new clothes, but you being you, did not listen, so your loss?" she said, as Shane handed Noah to her, and he ran to the bathroom, where vomiting could be heard.

"Momma, dada don't wisten, does he?" little Heaven asked with a small giggle.

"No baby, he doesn't" Mitchie smiled at her youngest daughter. Just then, Shane returned to the room, looking pale. His shirt was off, and he was holding it away as though it was a disease.

Mitchie just started to laugh, as everyone else came in. Jason, an 8 months pregnant Sarah, Lauren, Mackenna, Katherine, Nate, Caitlyn, Jessica, the twins, and Harlow, and Connie and Steve. All eyes were now on him.

"Noah threw up on me, and I threw up" he said, as Jason took off his hoodie, and gave him that to wear.

"Thanks, Jase" Shane said, as he pulled the grey hoodie over his head, momentarily messing up his hair. Jason shook his head.

"It's no problem Shane, since you don't have to worry about freezing your bottom off" he said, carefully avoiding the word ass, since all the kids were in the repeating stage.

"So, who is who?" Sarah asked. Mitchie handed her Noah, since she was still feeding Rylan. 'Just like his dad' Mitchie thought.

"Sarah is holding Noah Chase Alexander Gray, and I am still, after 20 minutes, feeding Rylan Jackson Daniel Gray" she said. At the mention of her late husband, Katherine shed some tears.

"Mom, we couldn't not name him after dad" Shane said, as he gave his mom a big bear hug. Nate had passed Noah to his grandmother. She smiled upon looking at him.

"He has Mitchie's hair and Shane's eyes" she said, as Noah looked up at Katherine.

"Finally, he's done" Mitchie said, as Rylan unlatched. Shane had to laugh, as Mitchie glared at him. She had tears in her eyes, as Shane's smile faded. He walked over to her, and proceeded to rub her back, but she glared at him yet again, telling him no.

"Hey Mitch, we're gonna head out, okay?" Caitlyn said. Mitchie felt bad, but she was in so much pain, she was miserable.

She nodded, before accepting Noah back into her arms, while Shane had grabbed Rylan. After a couple more minute of goodbyes, Mitchie had finally broken down. Shane hated seeing her like this, so he tried to crawl into the bed with her while the boys were asleep. The girls' had gone with Katherine for the week.

Shane had just climbed into the bed with his wife, but stopped when he saw Mitchie close her eyes very tightly. She was in agony, and seconds later, was screaming.

"Shane, I'm bleeding, make it stop, please, please make it stop!?!?" she screamed louder, waking up the boys.

Shane didn't waste any time, pushing the emergency button behind his wife's hospital bed. Not even a second later, 2 nurses and a doctor appeared in the room. They allowed Shane to stay, since both babies were screaming their heads off.

A couple minutes later, Mitchie was calm, and dozing into a peaceful rest. The doctor approached Shane.

**Shane's POV**

"Mr. Gray, may I please have a minute of your time?" the doctor asked. I nodded my head as I put Rylan into the crib. The nurse assured me that she would stay with the boys.

"Yes doctor?" I asked politely. I was being calm and collected, but on the inside I was breaking down. Mitchie had trouble with every one of her pregnancies. Why couldn't one thing go right? Why?

"Well, I have examined your wife, and she's lost a lot of blood during the labor. Her blood type is, well it' not the easiest to find. Only her mother and father have this blood type. But she needs this blood transfusion in the next hour, or she may not pull through" he told me very calmly.

Okay, this is not as terrible as when Heaven was born, but it was still an issue that needed to be attended to before things went haywire.

"Thank-you Doctor" I said, and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Connie and Steve's number, and pressed send.

"Hi Shane, what's up?" Steve asked. It was no that the tears I had been holding in, I let fall.

"Mitch lost too much blood during the labor, and the doctor told me that you and Connie are the only ones that can donate blood" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Shane, we'll be right there, how long does she have?" Steve asked.

"An hour" I said, as Steve said he and Connie were their way. I sighed as I hung up the phone.

**20 Minutes Later . . . **

I was sitting in Mitchie's hospital room with her. She had her eyes open, but they were almost thin slits. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shane, I'm sorry" Connie said. I stood up to give my mother in-law a hug. I had run out of tears after all the other kids were born.

"Shane, we're giving Mitchie the blood donor now, okay?" the doctor stated to me. Personally, I could have figured that much out on my own.

"Okay. Thanks" I said as the doctor wheeled my wife out of the room. I had managed to get "I love you baby" out before she was wheeled out, since nobody ever knows if that moment could be your last.

**A/N: Hey guys! So thanks to jadedpunk for help with naming the twins, and suggesting a couple ideas. The next chapter is the last one, and it's set 5 years into the future. Kaylee will be 7 ½ and Heaven will be 6 ½. The twins will be 5, and there will be two new family member, but I am not saying anything. Have a good night guys, and sorry it took so long to update!**


	20. Epilogue: 5 Years Later

**Hey guys, so this is the FINAL CHAPTER of Gray Family Love!! ): Enjoy it, and maybe come up with some ideas for future stories, okay??? After this story is done, I am taking a break until after the holidays. I will also be helping my fellow writer, and often helper, jadedpunk, out on her stories!! Look for the reference saying Ash *Loving Joe Jonas*!! **

Gray Family Love

Epilogue

**The Richardson Family**

**5 Years Later . . . (December 11, 2021)**

Jason and Sarah have been married for 8 years, and after Tristan James Richardson was born on January 12, 2017, she was unable to have anymore children. They adopted a little boy from Canada, who they named Cayden Bradley Richardson. Lauren is now 7 ½ years old, and is a huge soccer buff. Mackenna, who is 6, is into dance, and singing karaoke.

The two boys of the family, Tristan, 4 ½, is into soccer like his older sister, and Cayden is into "practicing" doctor on everybody, at 2 ½ years.

Jason and Sarah have decided that 4 children is enough for them, as the estrogen and testosterone is leveled out in their house.

**The Harrison Family**

Nate and Caitlyn overcame many ups and downs, having a daughter, Jessica, now almost 8, getting divorced, having the twins, Rosalie and Andrew, 6 ½, and youngest daughter Harlow, 3. They had a final child, Brendan John Harrison, in February 2020. Jess was into Jazz, while Rosalie and Andrew were into ballet, and baseball. Brendan was still too young to be involved in anything sports wise.

After Brendan's birth, Caitlyn threatened to murder Nate, or cut off the main purpose for their 5 children ever existing, if he got her pregnant again.

As a way to end that particular discussion, Caitlyn got her tubes tied, and Nate was told he could not have any more kids anyway. That made Caitlyn very happy!

The couple have been married for almost 10 years, and still live in the same neighborhood as Shane and Mitchie, and Sarah and Jason.

**Last but not least, The Gray Family**

Shane and Mitchie had to be the most happiest couple. Yes, they had their ups and downs, but would they trade it for anything? Absolutely not! 19 months after Rylan and Noah were born, Mitchie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Meadow Elizabeth Gray, on July 27, 2018. Meadow was a total replica of Mitchie, but had her father's eyes and nose.

The other children, Kaylee, now 8, was in ballet, Heaven, 7, was into horseback riding, and the twins, Rylan and Noah, 5 ½, were into soccer and swimming. Since the boys were Shane Gray's sons, they were quite accident prone.

As for little Meadow, now 2, she was he biggest self proclaimed Daddy's Little Girl that anyone had ever seen. She always helped Shane out, and followed him everywhere.

Mitchie and Shane have are currently pregnant with their last child, a boy, to be named Braydon Joseph Steven Gray, on August 2, 2020. Currently, Shane works at Lava, and Mitchie as a part time caterer for Connie's Catering. The couple have been married for nearly 12 years, and don't ever plan for that to change anytime soon!!!

**THE END!!!!**

**A/N: TADA!! BREAK TIME, UNTIL AFTER THE HOLIDAYS, SO THAT MEANS NO COMPUTER FOR ME FOR A MONTH!?!? Night everyone, and all my love!!!**

**~ Ashley, Loving Joe Jonas**


	21. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!**

**FOR ALL MY READERS, I AM TAKING A MUCH NEEDED BREAK. TODAY IS THE ANNIVERSARY THAT A BELOVED FAMILY PASSED OF CANCER!! I AM TAKING A PRE-LONGED BREAK, AND WILL RETURN IN A COUPLE MONTHS. I NEED TO GET SOME HELP WITH MY RE-OCCURRING CHRONIC DEPRESSION!!**

**I AM VERY SORRY, BUT I CANNOT DO THIS RIGHT NOW!! I HOPE YOU CAN ALL UNDERSTAND AND FORGIVE ME FOR THIS LATER!! I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY, AND AM VERY SORRY!!**

**YOURS SINCERELY,**

**SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**

**~ASHLEY**


	22. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!**_

_**Hello all my dedicated and loyal readers!! I have some bad news, and that is that my depression is getting worse. I have to give up writing for a while, and not just a week or two!! I am so sorry, and I didn't see this coming. Thankfully, my cousin, Jordan, is helping me through a lot of rough patches, so thank-you Jordan, and I love you so much!! **_

_**Again, everyone I am so terribly sorry. I appreciate that you all love my stories and look forward to reading them every chance you get, and that means everything to me!!**_

_**Thank-you so much to all of you who have been so patient and understanding!!**_

_**All my love everyone!!**_

_**SweetFlowerChild370, aka Ashley**_


	23. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE?

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!?**_

_**I RECEIVED **__**THIS **__**SICKENING EXCUSE AS A REVIEW, AND IT WILL NOT BE TOLLERATED EVER AGAIN!? IF I GET A MESSAGE LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN, I WILL REPORT THE PERSON AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED!?**_

"**Do you really expect your delusional and incoherent ramblings to be  
read? you fantasize that your  
tantrums and conniption fits could possibly be worth the $0.01  
worth of electricity used to send them? Your life is one big  
W.O.M.B.A.T. and your future doesn't look promising either. We need to  
trace your bloodline and terminate all siblings and cousins in order  
to cleanse humanity of your polluted genes. The good news is that no  
normal human would ever mate with you, so we won't have to go into the  
sewers in search of your git.**

You are so clueless that if you dressed in a clue skin, doused yourself  
in clue musk, and did the clue dance in the middle of a field of horny  
clues at the height of clue mating season, you still would not have a  
clue. If you were a movie you would be a double feature;  
_Battlefield_Earth_ and _Moron_Movies_II_. You would be out of focus."

_**NEVER AGAIN PEOPLE, AND I KNOW WHO DID THIS. I KNOW YOUR PROFILE NAME, AND ONE MORE MESSAGE LIKE THIS, I WILL EXPOSE YOU, AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED. THIS IS THREATENING **__**ME**__**, MY FAMILY ANDMY OWN WELL BEING!?**_

_**THIS IS NOT A SICK JOKE, AND I AM NOT KIDDING, I WILL REPORT YOU, OR ANYONE WHO **__**DARES**__** TO LEAVE A MESSAGE LIKE THIS!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


	24. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

_**THE CYCLE IS CONTINUING, AND I HAVE NO DESIRE TO PLAY FRIENDLY. THE AUTHOR, **__cryingsilver__**, HAS ADMITTED TO HAVE HACKED AN ACCOUNT, AND IS DIRTY MINDED AND APPEARINGLY DANGEROUS. THIS PERSON IS AN **__OSAMA BIN LADDEN __**SUPPORTER, ALONG WITH TERRORISM, AND SEEMS TO THINK AUCTIONING OFF BODY PARTS IS A WAY OF FUN!?**_

_**TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORIES, PLEASE, FOR YOUR SAFETY, BLOCK THIS PERSON! I DO NOT TAKE THIS AS A JOKE, SO PLEASE FOLLOW THIS INSTRUCTION!?**_

_**AND PROTECT YOUR ACCOUNTS SO HE/SHE CANNOT HACK INTO IT!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


	25. HOW TO BLOCK SOMEONE

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

_**I've gotten some emails from reviewers asking how you block somebody. You log onto your account, and under ACCOUNT, you click on BLOCK USER. Where it says USER ID, click on that, and select PENNAME. Type in the person you wish to block.**_

_**There is also another account this author has hacked, and it is called **_**xXharuxiaOTPXx**** . **_**PLEASE BLOCK THE 2 AUTHOR'S.**__**THIS IS AS SCARY FOR ME AS IT MAY TURN OUT TO BE FOR YOU, SO PLEASE BLOCK THESE AUTHOR'S.**_

_**HAVE A GREAT NIGHT EVERYBODY! **__****_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


	26. updated authors note

**Hi Everyone,**

**I am so sorry I have not written any stories. I'm not going to be writing anymore. My beloved dog passed away this morning, and it's been too difficult to do much but stay with her until the end.**

**My heart is no longer in writing anymore.**

**Take care,**

**SweetFlowerChild370**


End file.
